


And all at once, you’re all I want, I’ll never let you go.

by pjinkfleur



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles is Whipped, Knotting, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Name-Calling, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Are Brothers, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smitten Harry, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Spanking, Sweet Louis Tomlinson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjinkfleur/pseuds/pjinkfleur
Summary: Louis presented as an omega when he was fourteen and everyone was shocked. Well, no one was actually expecting him to present as an alpha, he was always so sweet, soft spoken and shy with no sign of the stubbornness and cockiness that were typical of pubescent alphas; in everyone’s mind he was already labelled as a beta.The majority of people were either alphas or beta, omegas were very rare and in most places there hadn’t been one in centuries, entire generations could go withouth never meeting one.And that’s how Louis became the only omega in Doncaster.Or he was, before Harry Styles, alpha, and his half-brother Niall Horan, omega, moved there.
Relationships: Bebe Rexha & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	And all at once, you’re all I want, I’ll never let you go.

He sighs again, slightly annoyed and worried at having to be on his own with his other schoolmates for who knows how long. Don’t get him wrong, they aren’t that bad, it’s just that they’re awkward around him since he first presented as an omega three years ago, the shock had worn off quickly enough but they still don’t know how to act; the betas, being a neutral gender, aren’t bothered by his presence at all but they react to the tension that clings to Louis like a snake so they tend to stay away and the alphas aren’t used to having an omega in their lives and don’t know how to take care of one, the wolf inside of them tells them they should but they can ignore it and dismiss it easily because when they hit puberty their instincts hadn’t fully developed as there hadn’t been a need to, there was no omega around to trigger them while they were growing up.

Louis swallows down the lump that had taken place in his throat, trying to calm his racing heart, closes his locker and starts to walk towards the classroom while convincing himself that there’s no reason to skive off, his friends are probably just late and will be there for their other lessons and if they’re not he can just pretend he doesn’t feel good and go home.

He takes out his phone immediately to text them asking if they are going to come in at all today and when he’s done he keeps messing around with it because he has to look busy, like he’s doing something, or he’d feel uncomfortable and vulnerable otherwise. He doesn’t know why but it does and he doesn’t need even more stress added to the one he is already dealing with.

If he goes he can sit on his own and pass the time staring at his book, taking notes while the teacher speaks and pretending his other classmates aren’t there. He doesn’t need to talk to anyone. Or maybe he does? Would people think he’s a loser for being alone? Well, he could say hello to the kind beta that always sits close to the window, just so he looks like a normal human being that has more than three mates and can do small talk. And then he’ll sit on his own and pretend he’s really focused on the lesson, that way people will think that he’s not speaking to anyone because of that and not because he’s a loser.

Yes, that’s exactly what he’s going to do. Just an hour. He can do this, can’t he? Yeah, he can. He thinks so, at least.

But he’s getting nearer and nearer to his destination and his heart is trying to beat out of his chest, his stomach churning. That’s the right classroom, isn’t it? He has maths on Monday mornings, doesn’t he? And that’s where they have their maths lessons, don’t they? But maybe they switched classroom for some reason and no one told Louis.

And what if the kind beta wasn’t there today? He couldn’t say hi and he would look like a complete loser! God, maybe he should just go home right now and save himself the embarrassment.

He immediately feels guilty for thinking this, he hates having to lie to his mum about things like that but he can’t tell her the truth either. He has to stay. He has to at least try before giving up.

He stands in front of the classroom and bites his lip, he feels like he’s going to faint any minute now. What if he opens the door and there’s really another class there? That’d be the worst thing ever. But he can’t stand there forever, someone could see him and he would look like a complete nutter. He feels his eyes start to get wet, he’s going to cry. Maybe he should-

“Hey, Louis! Trying to find the will to endure an hour of maths first thing in the morning, eh?”

That’s Steve’s voice! The kind beta!

He turns to look at him and giggles: “yeah, can’t stall forever, can I? Let’s go in then and face the harsh reality!”, his voice airy and soft.

He opens the door and saunters to the first free seat he sees and plops down, his anxiety completely gone now that more than half of his problems have no reason to exist. He just has to wait for his mates to get back to him so he can know what to do, go home or stay and meet them for their next lesson. He has everything under control.

He opens his notebook and starts to try to pay attention to the teacher and take notes and at the same time distracting himself while he waits for his friends to text him back.

They finally do, half an hour later. Apparently something came up and they had to take care of it; all of them. Louis is suspicious but he tries not to think too much about it, he doesn’t want to start doubting their friendship by questioning for the thousandth time if they got tired of him. They’re going to meet him at his locker anyway so everything is okay, this is good enough for him.

The bell rings and he realises he understood almost nowt of what was said during the lesson… well, that’s too bad, one of his mates is a genius in maths, he will make him explain it to him, it’s his fault he can’t properly focus, after all. He’s quick to stuff everything back into his bag, wave to Steve and scurry out of the classroom to reach them as soon as he can, always with his head bent down to look at absolutely nothing on his phone.

He glances up and immediately spots blonde hair, a leather jacket and a kind smile near his locker and he internally cries at the relief he feels seeing his mates physically in front of him.

“Lou bear, mate, you’re here!”

“I wasn’t the one that was late, was I?”, he mumbles while Liam squishes him in his arms, his face getting mushed against his chest.

“We were getting something for you”, Zayn tells him.

“For me?” he tries to look at his two other friends without breaking the hug with Liam, even if breathing is getting a tad difficult.

“Yeah, for you. Liam, let him go and let him see!”, orders Bebe in a slightly commanding tone, given her Alpha status.

Liam huffs but complies and Louis finds himself holding a bag from which a delicious smell of chocolate and fruit is coming out of. His eyes light up and he giggles, opening it and staring at six or seven brownies shaped like gingerbread men packed tightly together and small cut pieces of kiwis and pineapples held in two plastic cups.

He looks up to beam at his friends, his cheeks pink and his chest warm, and is met with three identical fond faces.

“We know your heat is coming up in a few weeks and we wanted to do something nice for you, we know how bad you usually feel.” Zayn smells kind of embarrassed, just like the other two, but doesn’t look away.

“We were looking for some strawberries or peaches but it’s not the right season for them so we settled for kiwis and pineapple, we remembered how much you like those!”, adds Bebe, a proud edge in her voice.

All of them are proud, he can tell, but the other two are betas and the gratification they get from doing things for Louis is purely based on their friendship while with Bebe it’s also about instincts.

Louis blushes even harder and his smile turns shy while he thanks them. He takes one of the brownies and bites into it, making a satisfied noise, sounding not much different from a purring cat.

“C’mon, let’s go before we’re late”, he huffs, trying to switch the topic of the conversation, feeling awkward for not knowing how to show his friends how happy he is about them doing something sweet for him, how to express his gratitude properly and tell them how much chuffed he’s feeling because of their gesture.

They let it go, they all can smell how content he is anyway.

Bebe links her arm with Louis’ after he put the bag with the food in his locker and starts to walk faster in the direction of their classroom and loudly announces: “let’s go, Lou bear, let’s leave the two lovebirds alone and sit together.”

Louis lets out a little laugh, ignoring the grumbles from behind them and agrees, “Zayn distracts me too much anyway, always wants to talk when the teacher is explaining important shit, he’s trouble that lad, that’s what he is! And I actually want to listen to Mr Corden talk about the relationship between Mary of Scots and Elizabeth.”

Zayn splutters indignantly and starts to protest hotly.

“That’s not true, you’re the one that can’t shut up to save his life!”

He keeps muttering all the way to the classroom, swearing on his life that he’s not going to sit next to Louis ever again if it’s the last thing he does, complaining about bad friends and having to find new ones.

Louis and Bebe choose the table close to the window and Louis obviously gets that side because Bebe loves Louis and she knows he enjoys looking out of the window; she’s whipped for him, just like everyone else in his life. Liam and Zayn sit in the one behind them, the latter still grumpy.

Louis is still snickering with the blonde about the lovesick puppies that are their mates when his nose twitches, getting tickled with the most wonderful scent ever. He starts to subtly sniff the air and he’s immediately hit with the scent of the earth after it just rained, the crisp cleanness of freshly washed clothes and a summer bonfire, all tied up together with a strong smell of apples enveloping everything.

Louis looks around to locate the source of the scent he feels already obsessed with and when he finds the boy it belongs to he can’t help but gasp quietly. There’s no way this is a normal student, that’s a bloody model or something! He’s tall, with broad shoulders and big strong arms, a jawline so sharp it could cut literal diamonds, his eyes green and deep and his gaze intense, his pink lips standing out thanks to his pale complexion and he has messy styled hair that he keeps short on the sides and a bit longer on the top, just enough that you can see it starting to curl, making Louis want to sell his soul to the devil just to touch it.

He’s the fittest boy he’s even seen. He looks kind but firm, powerful, confident. He’s an alpha. He smells _safe_.

Louis squirms on his seat, feeling aroused and hoping he doesn’t start to fucking leak in front of the whole class. Fuck, that’d be mortifying, he would be forced to change his name and leave the country if it happened.

The model’s nostrils flare and his eyes find Louis’ bright ocean blue ones, forcing an embarrassing high whine out of him and making Bebe look at him like he’s crazy.

The other boy’s eyes are almost all black now, the pupils trying to swallow every last speckle of green, his gaze focused on Louis and unwavering while he breathes in, unapologetic and shameless, the pheromones he’s giving off. Louis shivers at being watched like that, his stomach filled with a million of little butterflies.

The alpha strides purposefully to the table next to the one Louis and Bebe are, he sits down and thorough the lesson he keeps his eyes trained on the omega, furrowing his brow and pressing his lips together to give the blonde alpha the side eyes once in a while. No one has ever been that blatant and bold with him before. They all skitters around him.

Louis wants to _bare his neck_ for that alpha. He knows it sounds crazy and it is, he doesn’t even know him for fuck’s sake! But he can’t control how his inner omega feels; and his inner omega is feeling drunk on the way that strange new alpha is making them feel.

If you asked Louis what Mr Corden had said, he honestly couldn’t tell you. He has absolutely no idea, he only knows what happened between the two famous cousins because he was interested and did researches on his own some time ago. He had spent the whole hour being hyperaware of every little movement he made and actively ignoring Bebe smirking at him like she knew exactly what was going inside his head. She probably does if the amused expression she’s still sporting is of any indication.

When the bell rings Bebe nudges him and tells him to “hurry up, Lou bear, before Zayn leaves you there”.

He hisses at her to shut up with his cheeks burning up and he literally flees the room, he knows that the new alpha heard her call him that stupid nickname. God, how he hates his friends sometimes.

He catches up with Zayn, who was waiting for him next to the door like the amazing friend he is, and they do, in fact, sit next to each other for the following two hours, despite the beta’s earlier claims; he even lets him be, sensing he isn’t in the mood, and waits for Louis to start talking to him when he feels like it. Which is less than thirty minutes later. So what, he loves to talk, sue him!

For the first time that day he can properly pay attention in class and he takes notes and by the end of it he’s relaxed and more than ready to take his lunch. He won’t even pout at Bebe for calling him Lou bear, he’s feeling that good! And it’s all thanks to his teacher’s rant about Jane Austen. Literature has this kind of effect on him, he loves it.

“You fancy another brownie, tiny Lou? Let’s stop at your locker.”

Louis rolls his eyes in annoyance at the nickname, absolutely uselessly since they both knew he actually likes it and only pretends to hate it. He sniffles anyway, his small button nose turned up in the air, and agrees.

They arrive at the canteen, take some food and then go to their usual table where Liam and Bebe are already waiting for them. When they find it, Louis’ heart stutters and he makes a small noise of surprise and shock making Zayn, next to him, stifle a laugh. The new alpha is sitting with his bloody mates!

“Shut your bloody mouth, Z.”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

Louis sits down with weak legs and tries to pretend no one can see neither his trembling hands gripping the tray of food nor his blush or hear the crazy rhythm of his heart or smell his anxiety. They do anyway but, thankfully, they don’t say a word about it.

The curly alpha can’t tear his eyes off the impossibly attractive face of the omega in front of him. To be honest, his face isn’t the only attractive thing, he has pretty _everything_ ; glowing golden skin, impressively high cheekbones, baby blue eyes, pretty rosy lips, delicate wrists and hands, his body tiny and curvy. His movements graceful and dainty, resembling those of a fairy. He looks _soft_.

He can’t believe someone that looks like this actually exists. He’s literally the embodiment of what an omega should be. He thinks he can even see some light makeup dusting his cheeks and eyelids. Shit, he’s properly fucked.

He’s well aware he isn’t helping the other boy’s nerves at all and he wants to enjoy the sweet scent he already loves, he doesn’t want it to be soured with fear, so he clears his throat and opens his mouth.

“Hello omega, my name is Harry. I hope my presence at your table doesn’t make you uncomfortable. If it does, I will immediately leave”, he says, sort of formally.

Fuck, his voice is _deep_. Louis wants to hear it for the rest of his life. And he sounds so posh, the omega is 100% charmed. He knows the alpha is aware of the faint smell of the arousal that’s starting to curl low in his tummy. They all are.

He ignores it and slowly looks up to meet Harry’s gaze.

“I’m Louis. And it’s okay, you don’t have to leave.”

He is actually feeling better, having the alpha talk to him so calmly and respectfully helped him feeling at ease. The boy is also using his pheromones to try to comfort and calm him down. And it’s working. Louis is basking gratefully in it.

He smiles shyly at him and Harry glimpses small white pointy teeth. He could swear he’s in love.

And, yes! That perfect delicious smell is back.

Freshly baked muffins, sweet honey, ripe strawberries and peaches, a hint of baby powder. And the fizzy distinctive fragrance that makes itself known at Christmas when you go out and you’re met with thousands and thousands of lights, the smell of happiness, of family, of home. Louis smells like Christmas personified.

“So”, Liam claps his hands, making the both of them startle and look away from each other, “Harry, you were telling us about moving there in Donny, yeah?”

Harry smiles.

Oh my god. _Dimples_. He has dimples!

‘Okay, Louis, he’s hot. We get it, now focus on what he’s saying so you don’t look like a git.’ The voice reprimanding him in his head sounds, weirdly enough, like Zayn’s.

“Yeah, I moved there with my mum and my half-brother. He was supposed to be here with me today but he was a bit off-colour this morning. It was probably just a bug so I think he’ll be there tomorrow. To tell the truth, he’s going to be proper excited to meet you and wouldn’t miss it for the world, he loves making friends, he’d come even he was on the verge of dying. Especially if I tell him about Louis. He’s going to be gutted he didn’t get to meet him today.”

The omega’s heart skips a beat at the sound of his name being pronounced by that voice. A second later, the words and their actual meaning register and he frowns in confusion.

“What? Why?”

Harry watches Louis, soft and gentle. “He’s an omega.”

Everyone at the table gasps.

Louis’ eyes are positively sparkling, his face alight with wonder and excitement. Another omega? He’s not going to be the only one anymore?

“You’re not just taking the piss, are you?”

“I wouldn’t joke about that, Louis.” The alpha is quick to reassure him kindly.

Zayn suddenly pinches his cheek and chuckles, “Isn’t that amazing, tiny Lou?”

Louis feels his face flush and glances down at the table, biting back a grin.

His friends are all smiling at him, pleased at the turn of the events. They know how he feels about being the only omega there and they know it’s starting to take a toll on him.

“I’m excited to meet Niall, too. I never met another omega. No one here did, actually.”

“Back in Holmes Chapel, where I lived, there was another omega and almost all of us had the chance to be around her when we were children, Niall was very lucky to come stay with our mum when he was little, the whole city was good to him. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you. But you’re not alone anymore now.”

So Harry grew up around an omega and had his instincts developed and he knows how to take care of an omega, he’s made for it, he _wants_ to. He could take care of Louis.

Not that he has to. Not that Louis wants him to, of course! He’s merely stating a fact. It’s not his fault that he can’t stop himself from dwelling on that thought, it’s just so alluring.

And he knows his scent is projecting his feeling to everyone right now but he can’t help himself.

Harry stares appreciatively, Louis’ scent sweetening with each second that passes, the honeyed essence stronger than ever. He smells content, pleased. He’s positively preening.

Harry smirks, proud of himself for making that precious omega smell like that.

After that they keep a casual conversation up, talking about school and their different interests outside of it. Louis chats with them but his mind’s still stuck on the other omega, he can’t stop thinking about him. He feels giddy, he wants to meet him. But he’s also worried; is Niall going to like him? What if he finds him annoying, stupid or not good enough? He doesn’t know another omega, he doesn’t know if he’s a good one, maybe the way he acts is wrong. No. Well, yeah, he could be a bad omega. But they will be the only omegas in Doncaster, they’re going to stick together even if the other boy thinks he’s not that great, they’re going to understand each other on a different level than everyone else and Niall will probably enjoy the company as much as Louis will. They’re going to be best mates.

He certainly hopes so.

The bell interrupts his thoughts and stops him from getting stuck in the circle of overthinking like he always does.

“Here, let me take your tray, I’ll put it away with mine.”

Louis peers up at Harry trough his long thick eyelashes. “Thank you, alpha.”

His hands are huge. Louis is going to literally die because of how attracted he is to this alpha.

The other boy stands up taller and squares his shoulder, visibly posturing, in reaction to the acknowledgment of his status. He bows lightly to the omega in sign of respect and then walks away, leaving him sitting there stunned at the display.

Louis follows Liam to their classroom still in a daze, thinking about Harry.

He’s able to clear his head from thoughts of the alpha enough to shift his focus to his professors for all his lessons. It helps that he doesn’t see him for the rest of the day, despite wishing to with every fibre of his being.

The omega goes home with a small smile on his face, butterflies in his tummy and longing to see Harry again as soon as possible.

“Hi, baby, did you have a nice day?”

The boy smiles and lets his mum hug him and kiss his cheek.

“Yes, mama. Lima, Zaynie and Bebe brought me gingerbread man brownies and some fruit, they made me very happy”, he shows her the bag of food, “and I met Harry at lunch, he moved there from Cheshire and his half-brother did too! But he was sick today and Harry told me he’s an omega and I’ll maybe get to meet him tomorrow, I hope he likes me.”

Jay chuckles. “Breathe, Lou. That’s great news, love. I’m sure that boy is going to love you, how could he not?”

“You’re just saying that, you’re my mum, you have to say that!”

“No, I don’t, I’m saying it because it’s true. And now let’s hear something more about this alpha that caught my baby’s eyes”, she smiles knowingly at his son, making him blush and start to stutter incoherently, making the woman bark out an amused laugh. “You can’t fool me; I know you better than anyone else.”

He pouts but starts talking anyway. “He’s very kind and respectful, he smells nice and looks handsome. And he actually knew an omega growing up so he knows how to act around omegas. He… he makes me feel comfortable.”

His mum’s eyes are getting a bit damp. “Oh, my baby! I’m so happy!” She hugs him squeezing tightly.

“Oi, mama, stop! You’re acting like he’s bloody in love with me and it’s not going to happen, I’ll probably just be his brother’s mate. If that.”

“Shush, you don’t know that! I’m going to start on dinner now, can you watch the twins if they wake up?”

“Yes, mama.”

“Thank you, baby.”

With a last kiss on his cheek she’s gone.

***

Louis wakes up disoriented at the sound of the Doctor Who theme song and blindly pats the nightstand to shut his alarm. He moans, rubs his face on his pillow and whines softly. He doesn’t want to get up, he wants to curl up again and go back to sleep.

A knock on his door makes him jump, waking him up from his slumber for good.

“I’m up, mama.”

He moans again. He feels a bit feverish and unsettled and his skin is itching.

Shit, shit, shit.

He knows perfectly well what this is. It’s a soft heat. He gets those sometimes, roughly a week before his actual heat starts; they are the worst. When he gets one he feels super sensitive, he’s always cold, he gets super clingy and needy, he craves sweet food, he’s prone to whining and complaining even more than usual and he needs people to be extra careful with the way they talk to him because he’s very emotional and, while upsetting him is easy on a normal basis, when he gets like that he is unable to stop himself from showing it and will literally cry his eyes out because of something stupid like losing a pencil.

Louis hates soft heats and he could probably convince his mum to let him stay home from today but… he wants to see Harry. He feels stupid to admit it even if it’s only to himself but he doesn’t care that much; he wants to see him so he he’s going. And it’s just the first day anyway, he can bear it for a few hours!

He takes extra time to choose his outfit though; he doesn’t think he can stand to wear something tight, his hypersensitive skin would hate him for it, but he doesn’t want to look shabby either. And, yes, it is for Harry. He doesn’t want Harry to see him in his ‘lazy’ clothes.

He ends up with a loose jumper that stops shy of his hips and a soft pair of jeans that are still snug enough to make his legs and ass look great but not so much that he feels uncomfortable with them on.

He thinks he looks good and he feels cosy.

“Boo, if you want to have breakfast hurry up or you won’t have time!”

Louis groans before rushing to the kitchen. He scrunches up his nose in thought, he wants something sweet but he doesn’t want the brownies his mates gave him, he wants to eat something healthy. Well, fruit can be sweet too, can’t it? He can have the fruit he got with the brownies.

He glances at the clock and swears under his breath, he takes the cup with him to the bathroom so he can finish it while doing his makeup. Between one bite and another, he applies a few strokes of mascara to accentuate the length of his eyelashes, a thin line of eyeliner that you can hardly see, just to make his blue eyes pop even more, and a dust of shimmery pink eyeshadow. He styles his hair in a soft fringe.

He then brushes his teeth and tops his look with a candy cane flavoured lip balm. Yeah, he really loves Christmas, if you didn’t get that already.

“Louis! You’re going to be late!” comes the yell of his mum from downstairs.

“Coming!” he screams back at her.

He dashes from the kitchen after snatching his backpack from the chair in his bedroom and slams the door closed behind him, arriving at the bus stop just in time to get on it.

He hums softly and puts his headphones on, playing the playlist full of love songs he’s made yesterday. Yes, he’s chosen songs that makes him think about a certain alpha, shut the fuck up and leave him alone.

When the school comes into view, he licks his lips nervously and starts to look for Liam, who should be waiting for him at the bus stop so they can go meet the rest of their friends together like usual. He doesn’t want to go on his own, he hates it, it gives him anxiety. He sees him and Louis calms down. He’s there, everything is okay.

He gets off the bus and skips towards his friend. “Hiya, Lima!”, he chirps while getting on his tiptoes and kissing the beta’s cheek. He feels the scratch of the beard on his lips and scrunches up his nose cutely.

“Hi, Lou.”

Louis hums softly, takes Liam’s hand and starts to tug him in the direction of the building’s entrance without a word, his pace quick and impatient. He doesn’t like to be outside for too long when he has his soft heats, he feels too exposed. Besides, it’s not exactly warm today and he didn’t bring a jacket despite knowing how sensitive to the cold he gets. Because he’s clearly dead from the neck up.

The other boy’s eyebrows climb to his hairline.

“Lou?”

The omega only whines quietly and doesn’t stop.

“Are you okay, tiny Lou?”, he tries again.

“I’m just cold, wan’ go inside”, grumbles back Louis, disgruntled.

Liam just tells him it’s okay and lets himself be dragged by the small boy who’s still grasping his hand, even though he knows there’s something more that Louis is not telling him. He’ll do it when he feels ready.

“Lou bear!”

Louis squeals and scampers off to hug Bebe, snuggling into her arms and trying to find some comfort in the alpha’s scent, her hands rubbing his back. He whimpers pathetically when it doesn’t work.

“What’s wrong, Lou bear?”, she coos at him sweetly, brushing some stray hair away from his flushed forehead.

His rubs one of his eyes with his little fist and sniffles cutely, feeling emotional and distraught, not knowing what to do. He should’ve stayed home.

“Soft heat”, he whispers.

Zayn makes a small noise next to him, sympathy and understanding flashing on his face, and pets him gently.

“Do you want to go home?”, he asks.

“Nah, ’s okay, jus’ need t’ hold it together for a few hours, ‘nyway.”

Louis offers them a watery smile, square his shoulders while taking a deep breath and then takes Zayn’s hand so they can go to their geography lesson.

When they get to the classroom, the professor, Mr Cowell, isn’t there yet and their attention is immediately drawn to the two people that have all their classmates to whisper among themselves. Harry and a blond guy with light blue eyes, short but still taller than him, notices Louis; presumably his half-brother Niall. One quick sniff is all it takes for Louis to confirm that, yes, the blond boy sat next to Harry is definitely an omega. He sits there, completely relaxed and unfazed by the stares and gossip he can clearly hear. The alpha, on the other hand, is tense and definitely not happy at the disrespectful attention his brother is getting. He can’t fucking believe how dense they are, can’t they see how rude and insulting their behaviour is? God, he can’t even imagine the shit Louis had to endure.

Speaking of Louis, is that extra sweet scent he’s smelling right now, his? He stops momentarily to glare at all the stupid people he has to share a lesson with and his eyes immediately zero in on the small omega. He grins at him and waves at him to tell him to go over there. When he gets closer he can detect the scent of his alpha _friend_ , Bebe if he remembers correctly, all over him, underneath his natural smell and he wrinkles his nose in slight annoyance.

Louis smiles shyly at him and Harry tries to push the thought to the back of his mind, he can’t really be in a bad mood while the omega in front of him looks so deliciously lovely. He bows his head in respect and then takes a few seconds to admire the boy in all his glory. He looks even softer than yesterday, so comfortable and small, Harry could eat him up in one big bite, wants to wrap him in his arms and cover him with his scent to make him smell like the two of them and nothing else, wants to- he clears his throat and ignores his brother’s knowing smirk.

He swears that damned boy can read his mind sometimes.

“Zayn, Louis, this is my brother Niall. Niall, these are Zayn and Louis.”

“Hello! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry told me all about you the moment he set foot in the house, he couldn’t shut up about it actually”, snickers the blond ignoring the alpha’s glare, “you all seem nice from what I’ve heard but I hope no one gets offended when I say Louis is going to be my best mate.”

Louis beams at him, incredibly happy at his words, he knows it’s not a guarantee but it’s still reassuring to hear Niall’s intentions vocalised. Having a fellow omega’s scent close to him is actually helping his soft heat a little.

“I already like you, you’re getting there”, giggles the smaller omega.

“We won’t get offended but you’ll have to fight me and the other lads to get that title, we’re quite jealous”, shrugs Zayn, his face blank and expressionless.

Louis blushes embarrassed and pinches the skin of his friend’s hand that he’s still clutching tightly.

Luckily the other boy just laughs and throws out a “don’t worry about it, I’ll win you over too.”

The beta finally cracks up a smile and seems satisfied with the response he got; he looks relieved and pleased at the same time.

After that Louis can relax, even if he had been barely aware of being nervous he feels his body loosen up, and he can finally shift his attention to the alpha that had been listening to the exchange silently with a smirk on his face and he has to bite his tongue to not let out an embarrassing moan. He looks so hot, he’s not sure he can take it.

A violent shiver makes him shudder from head to toe. Shit, it’s really cold.

Of course Harry notices and, being the gentleman he apparently is, tells Louis to take his jacket. Louis tries to refuse, feeling shy and not sure he could wear it without sniffing it like crazy and making a fool out of himself, but the other boy is having none of it. He wants the omega to take the jacket and be warm, he needs to take care of him.

So Harry just smirks and tell him: “Alphas run hotter, I don’t need it, take it.”

Louis is a weak man after all, he can’t deny himself. He accepts it and puts it on. It’s so big on him he’s almost drowning in it. He blushes again thinking about how it must look on the outside, him wearing an alpha’s clothes and being engulfed in his scent.

And _oh-_ what Bebe’s scent couldn’t do, Harry’s certainly does. He breathes it in. He feels almost drugged up, the smell of the alpha so thick in the air around him he could literally swim in it, his head is getting a bit fuzzy and he can’t seem to focus properly anymore; he kinda feels like he’s floating, like he’s not anchored to the ground and could drift away and up in the sky until he can touch the clouds. His omega brain doesn’t deem it necessary for him to be alert now that the alpha is there, he can let go and rely on him to take care of him.

Harry looks at him and bites his lip, his ome- _no, not his_ \- the omega looks so fucking good in his clothes, he never thought this could be a thing for him but apparently the fact that it’s Louis it’s enough for him. He’s so whipped and he doesn’t even know him that well.

Louis catches Niall’s eyes widening slightly when he notices the state he’s in but he can’t really pay attention, all he can think about is the smell of apples and safety.

He feels a hand touching his shoulder and if he had the presence of mind to do it he would startle; instead he lets himself be lead easily to an empty chair and sits down.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get that far from the alpha, Harry is sitting at the table in front of him and it’s getting even harder for Louis to keep his grip on reality, the vicinity of the alpha combined with the scent clinging to the jacket is making him lose it. He sinks into his seat and pretty much go boneless. He’s completely out of it.

Harry’s scent sent him straight into heat but thankfully he’s still in the first stage and he’s not horny and desperate for it yet, he’s just spacey and a bit disconnected to things around him; you can’t even really smell it on him, even less so since he’s almost entirely drenched in the alpha’s scent. It’s similar to omegaspace.

He’s lost in his head, everything feels muffled and so far away from him that he doesn’t hear Mr Cowell calling his name until the man slams a hand down his desk; the loud noise scares him enough to take him out of the haze of his mind and he drags his big blue unfocused eyes on the teacher.

“Nice of you to join the land of the living, Mr Tomlinson. If you can’t pay attention during my lesson you’re more than welcomed to not attend, I assure you the chair doesn’t need warming up. Not sure you could really afford it, given your marks in this subject.”

At the mean tone Louis’ lips start to wobble, he feels his throat closing on itself making it hard for him to breathe properly, his eyes stinging. He’s going to cry. He can’t handle being treated like that, his inner omega is flinching away from the harsh words that are hurting him, he feels the need to cower in to shield himself from the man. Big fat tears start to roll down his cheeks, burning on the already feverish skin.

Before anyone else has the time to react, a menacing growl is rising from the other omega’s chest. Niall stands up and hisses at Mr Cowell, his eyes set ablaze with disgust and indignation.

“You can’t talk to him like that! He’s an omega, you should show some bloody respect. And you can clearly see he’s not all there, you can smell it on him just as well as I can. Blimey, what the fuck is wrong with people there? I can’t believe someone would speak like that to an omega, let alone one who’s having a soft heat. That’s no way to treat an omega, you’re all so disrespectful and dismissive of his status and it’s honestly outrageous, you bloody wankers”, he spits out with barely controlled rage, his voice shaking with the effort of trying to stay calm, his voice low and threatening, “I’m taking Louis out of there to calm him down and then I’ll make sure he gets home since you can’t clearly handle him and if you as much try to do something about it to punish me or Louis, I’m going to fucking report you.”

He’s at Louis’ side in a second and he coaxes the still crying boy out of his chair, shushing him and rubbing his back comfortingly, murmuring sweet nothing to try soothing his fellow omega. The stark contrast to his previous behaviour snaps Zayn out of his stupor and he quickly takes his friend’s stuff to pass them to Niall so he doesn’t have to stop touching Louis to do it himself.

“Thank you”, the beta whispers to him gratefully.

Niall smiles quickly at the boy and then he glances at his brother before leaving, he needs to make sure he knows to take his things too if he’s not back before the end of the hour and the alpha nods at him, his expression a mix of worry and anger. They’re both gobsmacked and upset at the way people around here behave towards omegas, they knew there hadn’t been one around there for a long time and they clearly weren’t the best at it, that had been clear from the first moment they set foot in the school but the blatant disregard for their status as omegas is truly horrifying.

Omegas are gentle and loving creatures, they’re supposed to be cherished, protected and taken care of. By everyone. It’s everyone’s duty to help a distressed omega and make sure they’re always safe and happy; not only a duty, it’s should be an honour. Neglecting their needs and instincts is bad, it’s dangerous for the omega’s health. Niall shudders just thinking of living like this, with no one that understands, he can’t even imagine how Louis is dealing with it, how bad is the strain they put on him, it must be hell for him; it’s a good thing he and Harry came here, they’ll treat him like he should have been treated from the moment he first presented, they’re going to make sure Louis is never going to go through something like that again.

He tightens the hold he has on him, feeling determined and extremely protective of the small boy.

Niall keeps muttering sweetly to Louis, his soft tone succeeding in placating him slightly, the tears are slowly stopping and the hiccups don’t shake his whole frame anymore.

Big puffy and watery blue eyes stare into warm and calm blue ones, looking for reassurance.

“That’s it, love, calm down, just relax and breathe. Good, you’re doing so well, keep breathing and focus on me, okay? We’re heading to the nurse’s office so we can call someone to take you home, it’s going to be alright, don’t worry.”

Louis grips the other boy’s shoulder and inhales his scent, finding solace in the presence of a fellow omega and lulling himself into security.

He feels Niall stop walking and he stops too, curling blindly into the body holding him up, seeking warmth and comfort through physical contact; the other boy lets him, hugging him even closer, while talking quietly to the nurse that listens to him sympathetically and agrees to immediately call Louis’ mum.

“It’s going to take her twenty minutes to get there, is it okay for you to stay with him, honey?”, the nurse asks him kindly.

“I’ve got him.”

They sit down in the chairs outside the office and the blond guides the distressed omega’s head down to rest on his shoulder, he wraps his arms around his small body and starts to sing softly under his breath. He feels Louis slowly slumping against him, his body relaxed in his hold, he doesn’t smell as agitated and upset as before, he’s mostly quiet, letting out little sounds from time to time.

Niall is not sure how much time passes before a frantic woman rushes in, clearly Louis’ mum, expression worried, eyes blue and wild; her faces pinches up when she sees her son nearly unconscious and in the arms of a stranger, she’s ready to punch on him to protect her baby.

She can’t even smell him, the scent of an alpha overpowering her baby’s sweet one. She stalks over there and fix the blond guy with a dangerous stare.

Niall smiles hesitantly at her and starts to explain. “Hello ma’am, my name is Niall”, he notices her aggressive stance dropping immediately, “I was helping your son calm down. He was cold and my brother gave him his jacket and I think that triggered his heat. That twat of a professor was very rude and disrespectful, Louis got really upset obviously and I thought it would be best for him to go home, people here can’t even deal with the first stage of an omega’s heat”, he finishes all heated up and a bit embarrassed at getting carried away with the explanation. He can’t help it though, the entire situation makes him so angry.

“Thank you so much for doing this for my son, Niall.” Jay’s eyes are now shining with relief and understanding.

The omega just smiles and nods at her, getting up and helping Louis to do the same, guiding him towards his mum’s awaiting arms.

The woman coos at his son, embracing him before trying to take off the jacket he’s wearing.

“Thank your brother for the jacket and give…”

She gets interrupted by Louis distressed whines, he’s weakly struggling against his mother, his eyes filling up with new tears. “Alpha.”

That’s his first word since he wore the just mentioned item of clothes.

“Oh, maybe it’s best if we just let him keep it”, suggests hesitantly the other omega.

Jay just nods, stunned, and readjusts it on her son’s body to appease him.

She thanks Niall again and leaves with her son under her arm.

Louis is helped out of the car when they get home and lead to his bedroom, he’s starting to sweat and he wants out of his clothes, the skin sensitive and raw. He _wants._

The door closes and he hurriedly but still carefully takes his alpha’s jacket off and then proceeds to strip out of the rest of his clothes, tossing them carelessly on the floor.

He crawls into bed while still gripping the jacket with one hand, the other one busy palming his half hard cock. He’s so small he nearly disappears inside his own tiny hand and he thanks whoever is responsible for the size of his dick because it feels fucking amazing; he doesn’t even have to stroke himself, he can just wrap his hand around his dick and squeeze, moving his thumb up and down his length without straining.

He whines high in his throat and presses his face into denim to inhale Harry’s scent. He starts leaking and he’s completely hard now, his hand reaching behind himself to touch his wet hole. He shifts to hold the lower part of his body up with his knees, positioning them wide apart to be more comfortable so he can push one finger in, meowing in pleasure.

He uses his own slick as lube and quickly stuffs three of his fingers into himself, too impatient to wait and relishing in the slight burn he feels while his body gets used to the stretch. He can’t stop moaning desperately because it’s not even close to being what he needs, he still feels empty, his fingers too short and thin.

He has toys for this, things he bought exactly for these moments, he just needs to take the edge off though so he can rest before his heat fully kicks in, so he fucks himself with his fingers, grinding back into them and trying to find his prostate, whimpering in frustration when he can’t find it. He’s soaking wet, slick dripping down his hand and thighs. He’s making a mess. He pants and moans louder, he’s so close but at the same time it’s not enough; if only he had an alpha there with him to help him out.

He pushes his nose into the jacket even more and starts crying out in distress. Please, please, please, he wants a knot. He needs it, please. He wants Harry, he wants his alpha to knot him and make him feel good.

He opens his mouth wide and keens, his back arching impossibly to try to make his fingers reach deeper into him and when he finally grazes his prostate he’s done for.

He comes and bites hard into his wrist to stop his scream.

He breathes heavily to calm down and slides his legs down, curling on himself and not giving a single fuck about his own cum drying on his skin and burying his nose into Harry’s jacket to sniff at his scent and fall asleep, sated for the time being and with his mind a little bit clearer now.

***

Louis wakes up with a startle, his hips already grinding down on the bed, his cock hard and his ass leaking. He wants to feel full but he’s too turned on to even think of getting up to get his toys or use his fingers again. He keeps humping frantically his bed until he comes.

He then catches a whiff of Harry’s scent and whines. He’s hard again. Time for his favourite dildo, a pale pink one with a knot at the base.

He starts to finger himself, moaning at having something inside of him again. He uses four fingers and scissors them to open himself up properly and get his hole ready to take a knot without actually hurting himself.

He shivers in anticipation, he loves the feeling of it in his ass, it fills him up so good. He fingers himself until he can’t literally take it anymore, until he’s positively gagging for a knot.

He turns around and lays on his back, spreading his legs open as he starts to tease himself with the tip of the dildo, rubbing it against his hole and pushing it inside just so, putting delicious pressure just where he wants it the most. He gasps and whimpers, arching his back and lifting his hips up to chase the feeling. He’s so wet he doesn’t even need lube, his slick is already dripping down on the bedsheets and staining.

He slowly pushes it inside, inch after inch, the rest of his body going slack from the pleasure. Once it’s all in, the beginning of the knot resting against his ass, he just stops and takes a minute to just lay there panting loudly and enjoying the feeling of being full.

He starts to fuck himself with it, his need to come again overwhelming him. The dildo is long enough to reach his prostate and, once he’s found it, he doesn’t stop hitting it every time he thrusts it inside. He can’t stop the mewls and moans from getting out of his throat, the constant stimulation of his prostate overwhelming and too much and not enough at the same time, it makes his thighs shake and his toes curl. He stuffs his fingers in his mouth, sucking them, needing to have his mouth full as well.

The omega’s mind is full of big hands and green eyes. He can almost feel those hands gripping his thighs hard enough to hurt, his hips slapping forcefully against his ass while he fucks him. He can almost hear the alpha’s already deep voice getting raspier and rougher, praising him, telling him how good he feels, calling him his omega and growling in his ear before he stuffs him full with cum, before he _breeds_ him.

He’s even more desperate for it, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth before dribbling down his chin and tears of frustration forming behind his closed lids.

He then begins to work the knot part of the dildo inside, his hole stretching wider, and when it finally pops in, his mouth falls open making his fingers slide out, a silent scream getting stuck in his throat.

He turns his head and burrow his face in his alpha’s jacket to get his fill of the delicious smell he feels addicted to.

He snakes his hand down his body and he just has to wrap his hand around his dick and squeeze it twice before coming harder than he ever did.

Louis spends the rest of the week like that: a knot in his ass, fingers in his mouth and his alpha’s scent in his nose to help him pretend he’s there with him, the only breaks he’s taken were to drink and eat the food his mum brought him.

On the last day he feels he can actually leave the bed, he doesn’t necessarily have to come, he’s just a bit sore all over and needs to get his energy back, feeling only a bit spacey and in his head. He gets up and has a shower, washing away the sweat and the mess he’s done of myself, the hot water soothing his tired muscles and loosening up his body.

He feels freshened and clean but then when he heads back to the bedroom he has to cringe at the state of his bedsheets and quickly throws them in the laundry basket and then goes to take Harry’s jacket to wear it before going downstairs to lounge on the sofa and nap for a few hours before lunch. But he stops when he sees the mess he made. He groans in disgust and annoyance before once more dragging himself tiredly to the bathroom to wash it quickly in the sink to remove all the body fluids that are staining the denim, he throws it in the dryer and then sits down right there on the floor. He’s cold but he can’t be bothered to get up, he’s tired and moody, he wants his alpha’s jacket and he’s going to wait for it to dry. He stays there for all the twenty minutes it takes for the dryer to do its job and then immediately puts the jacket on, shivering at the warmth and whimpering sadly at the almost all faded out scent of the alpha; he can barely smell it now.

He wears it anyway, tugging it close to his body and finally laying down on the sofa to nap, wrapped in the last lingering smell of rain and apples. He’s slowly lulled to sleep by it and he just lets himself be pulled into unconsciousness.

He emerges from sleep gradually and his surroundings slowly come into focus, he lifts his gaze to blink groggily at his mother that has cuddled him awake and smiles tiredly.

“Lunch’s ready, Boo, are you feeling up to eating with us?”, Jay asks him and keeps stroking his air.

Louis nods and shuffles to the kitchen, dropping in his usual chair at the table and lets his sisters’ chatters wash over him, still feeling all warm and sleepy from his nap.

His siblings know they should let him be after he’s just had his “omega days”, as they call his heat, so he can eat undisturbed.

He stops mid-chew and frowns down at his piece of cake. It’s a millefoglie, it’s his favourite. His mum must have made it to cheer him up since he usually feels very lonely and upset after his heat is over. He didn’t this time and that probably has something to do with having his alpha’s scent with him but his brain is not ready for that kind of thoughts yet, he’s still a bit fuzzy. His heart swells with love and affection, the knowledge of his mum doing this especially for him makes him feel the most special boy ever.

Oh… he could bake something for his alpha! To make him feel just as special. After all, he took care of Louis by giving him his jacket to help him through his heat, Louis should show him how much he appreciates it. He needs to reciprocate and take care of his alpha too, let him see he’s a good omega, grateful and thoughtful.

Yes, he’s going to bake something. Some biscuits? What if he doesn’t like biscuits? Louis is not a fan of them himself. No, maybe he should go for something else. Lemon tarts? They’re delicious and cute… but maybe he doesn’t like lemon? Muffins? Everybody like muffins, right? He could make both chocolate and banana ones, just to have more chances at giving his alpha something he likes. Yes, it’s settled, muffins.

He stuffs the remaining of his slice in his mouth in one go, his cheeks puffing out and making him look like a squirrel while he munches cutely on it and tries to swallow it down quickly. He has things to do, things to bake.

“What are you doing, Lou?” asks him Jay.

“Going t’ bake muffins fo’ my alpha.” It’s the quiet reply she gets.

She doesn’t say anything back but she arches her eyebrows. Louis will have time to feel embarrassed about calling Harry his alpha in front of his mother later.

The omega spends an hour baking dozens of muffins, in a daze, focused on making them slide into the moulds perfectly. He probably goes a bit overboard with this, it’s not like Harry is going to eat more than twenty muffins all on his own and Louis would have troubles carrying all of them to school anyway even if he did but it’s just precaution, you know? If they end up looking ugly. He needs options to choose from so he can give his alpha only the best muffins. It’s probably ridiculous but it makes perfect sense in Louis’ mind right now.

After they’re done, he does indeed pick the ones that look better and puts them in a tupperware, with a thank you note pinned on it, placing it in a bag. He then takes off the jacket and folds it to set it down inside the bag, on top of the tupperware, making sure everything it’s perfect.

He takes two muffins from the ones that weren’t chosen and takes them back to his bedroom for him to eat before he takes another nap, being absolutely knackered after all the baking.

He’s roused from sleep by his sister Lottie in time for dinner and he immediately realises he’s done with his heat, the residual symptoms all gone now. He sighs with relief but then he remembers what he did and groans, embarrassed.

He thought of Harry as his alpha for all the duration of his heat and he even referred to him as that with his mum! His mum that obviously knew he had the alpha’s jacket and already thought they were going to end up together. This is the worst! He’ll never hear the end of it now.

Well, actually, if he really thinks about it the worst thing is facing the alpha after his scent sent him straight into heat, he must know about that just as well as what he did with the jacket. Louis has never felt so ashamed in his life before, he wants to die.

He takes his phone from his nightstand and sees he has a lot of unanswered messages from the group-chat he has with his friends and quickly shoots them a text to let them know he’s okay and he’s coming back to school tomorrow, promising himself he’s going to look at the things they sent him about school work after dinner. He notices Zayn has messaged him privately and looks at it while hurrying downstairs, he doesn’t want his mum to start yelling at him for being late for dinner, and his heart does a little jump thing in his chest at what he reads; Niall stood up for him when Mr Cowell was a prick to him and comforted him while they waited for his mum to come pick him up.

Oh God, this is mortifying. He had a meltdown in front of everyone, everyone saw him crying and in omegaspace.

He closes his eyes briefly, he has to push the panic back and leave the freakout for later when he’s alone in his room. Louis pads into the kitchen and sits down and immediately starts to talk with his sisters, letting them tell him all about what he missed this week and ignoring the looks his mum keeps giving him.

After they’re done eating he shoos away the still chattering girls, asking them to watch the little twins while he helps mum clean up. He knows this is him serving Jay the occasion to pester him about the Harry situation on a silver plate but he can’t avoid her forever so he guesses now is a good time as any.

“So”, starts her.

“So…”, he echoes.

Jay squints her eyes at him, suspicious. “The new alpha, uh?”

Louis blushes and coughs a little, staring hard at the glasses he’s currently washing.

“Ugh, mum, stop!”

“But, Boo, I just started! From what I’ve heard you’re pretty much gone on his scent.”

The mischievous twinkle in her eyes is so familiar that the omega cannot not look softly at her, waggling his eyebrows and smirking delighted, his eyes sparkling with the same mischief of his mother. “Yeah well, I mean, it’s an adequate scent.”

“Adequate, he says. You little minx, you’ve certainly found it more than just adequate!”, she shrieks at him laughing.

Louis starts to cackle, open and loud, eyes crinkling at the side and small pointy teeth peeking out.

When he calms down he shrugs and answers her. “I did, yeah I did, what can I say?”

“For a starter, you could say ‘thanks mum for baking biscuits for Niall so I don’t look like a prat when giving Harry his muffins’.”

Louis’ smirk is quickly wiped away, replaced by an expression of pure horror. He definitely didn’t think about that, he wouldn’t have realised until it was already too late to do something about it.

Jay nods to herself and smiles innocently at the omega. “I can finish the rest, thank you for helping, Boo.”

He makes a face at her before doing as she said and leaving the kitchen to go to his own room and lay down, knowing he needs to sleep and rest for tomorrow. But he can’t bring himself to actually try and fall asleep.

He’s too anxious, there’s a lump in his throat and his stomach is tied in knots, he feels jittery and scared; he doesn’t know what will happen tomorrow. What will Harry think? Will he say something about the jacket? Will he like the muffins? What does Niall think of him after seeing him getting so worked up because of something so stupid like getting yelled by a teacher? What does everyone else at school think of him now? Are they going to gossip about him? Say nasty things to his face? How should he act when he gets there? Say something about it? Ignore it and pretend it didn’t happen? Should he apologise to Mr Cowell?

The omega slowly exhausts himself and, before he knows it, his thoughts slow down and he actually falls asleep.

The morning brings with her a new set of nerves and anguish, his stomach is paying the price of his anxiety as it frequently does and Louis doesn’t want to leave the house. Not now, not ever.

He has to though, his mum won’t let him stay home and even if she did it would solve nothing, he would have to go back to school eventually and his anxiety would only worsen with time. Avoidance rarely works out, it only helps in the present time and just creates more problems for the future, it lets the anxiety and fear build up making it even more difficult to deal with the situation when it can’t be avoided anymore.

He needs to just do it and he needs to change out of his pyjamas and apply his makeup quickly before he’s late, he should at least show up on time and try to go on about his day as normally as possible, hoping no one brings up what happened.

He hasn’t got time for breakfast today, he’ll ask Liam if he has a snack they can share or something like that, he’s not really hungry in the mornings anyway.

Louis slings his backpack on his shoulder, huffing under the combined weight of his books and his mum’s biscuits for Niall, and then picks up the bag with the muffins and Harry’s jacket.

Harry’s jacket… no, he’s not going to do it.

The omega bites his lower lip and sneaks a glance into the bag and stares longingly at the denim he can see. It would be lovely to keep it. But it’s a stupid idea.

He’s not going to actually do it. Of course he’s not. Why would he?

He rolls his eyes and starts to march out of his bedroom. He alts after two steps.

He looks at the jacket again.

He’s not that pathetic. He’s definitely not going to do it.

He scoffs loudly at no one and tries to leave again. He stops just after he’s out of the door and sighs, exasperated.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

He takes the bloody jacket out of the bag and hastily stuffs it in his wardrobe, pushing it at the very deep end, buried under a pile of his jumpers, so he can pretend for a little while that he didn’t end up keeping it.

He really shouldn’t keep it. He should give it back to Harry. He doesn’t want to. But it’s the right thing to do.

He should put it back in the bag.

Or should he? Harry is going to ask for his jacket anyway when they see each other and if he pretends he forgot it and promises to bring it to school the next day, he’s going to have an extra day to wear it. It would be a win-win situation for the both of them, right?

But what if Harry finds out somehow that he lied and that he purposefully left the jacket at home? He should just give it back today.

But he really wants to keep it, even if only for a day longer. But…

Louis growls at himself and seals the bag for good, stapling it closed so he can’t open it again without ripping it, taking away the possibility of putting it back in. He would just stand there without knowing what to do and he would be late for school. He’ll just have to go with it.

He stomps his way to the bus stop and then sits down grumpily on a free seat he finds and he thanks god for it because he doesn’t know if he could’ve taken it if he was forced to stand all the way to school. He’s already nervous as it is.

He’s so scared of what will happen today, he forces himself to keep his face blank and emotionless but he can’t stop his leg from bouncing up and down nervously.

He spots Liam waiting for him like he always does and he starts to calm down, comfort seeping through his body making the tension dwindle a bit. He rolls his neck and presses his lips together in discomfort at the stiffness he feels in his shoulders. Stupid anxiety, it makes him so tense all the time that his back muscles protest at the rigid pose he stays in for hours at time and it hurts a lot when he’s finally able to relax.

The beta wraps him in a bear hug the moment he’s close enough and squeezes hard, making the smaller boy huff slightly out of breath.

“I missed you, tiny Lou.”

“I would say I missed you too but I don’t think you’d like me thinking about you while I have a knot up-”

Liam immediately shoves him away and groans. “Oh my god! Piss off! I hate you.”

Louis snickers, playfulness shining in his blue eyes, and adjusts his grip on the bag he’s holding before pinching his friend’s arm in retaliation.

“No, you don’t.”

They walk into the school to meet their friends at Louis’ locker, like they always do, and Louis already feels better, less scared and worried. His friends are a gift from the universe, he seriously wouldn’t be able to deal with his anxiety at school if it wasn’t for them. That’s why when none of them can be there, he pretends he’s sick to stay home.

Louis notices straight away that Niall and Harry are there too and tries not to be too nervous about it, if they’re with his friends they obviously don’t think he’s stupid or anything negative, they probably don’t think less of him because of what happened last week.

He smiles tentatively at them and they all grin back, happy and unbothered. He looks around and no one is looking at him, they’re ignoring him like always and he feels himself relax further. This is even better than what he hoped for.

He’s startled out of his delightful discover by the other omega launching himself at him and crushing him in an iron like embrace.

“Louis! I’m so happy you’re okay. I’m so sorry you had to go through something like that, I can’t believe people really treat you like this, it’s disgusting and it makes me so angry. But don’t you worry, I’ve put that wanker in his place and Harry and I are going to take care of you properly now.”

The omega stands there stunned at the blonde’s outburst and after a moment he slowly starts to grin, pleased and happy with the knowledge of Niall’s having his back. And if the thought of Harry doing the same makes his tummy come alive with butterflies, then it’s no one’s business but his.

“Thank you, Niall. Zayn has told me about what you did and I really appreciate it, you needn’t to.”

“Don’t be silly, lad, of course I did! That’s what friends are for. Plus, we’re omegas and we need to stick together, yeah?”

“And I was partially responsible, you were in that position because of me, so…”, the alpha adds jokingly, making the omega blush lightly.

Louis smiles again, eyes crinkling at the sides and chest feeling light with joy and delight. He’s so happy right now.

He feels like the luckiest boy in the world. He absolutely doesn’t think he deserves these people in his life. Nonetheless, they are. And he’s going to do everything he can not to lose them.

He remembers about the food for his two new friends and starts to raise his arm to hand it off to them but then catches himself and redirects his hand to scratch his cheek, a bit awkwardly. He should give everything to Niall when his brother is not around. Just because Harry definitely knows how Louis used his jacket doesn’t mean he want it to be acknowledged. And giving the alpha thank you muffins is acknowledging it. He’s not going to do it. Not in person, at least; Harry can read the note thanking him when he’s not there so he doesn’t have to address it and they can ignore it and pretend it didn’t happen.

Louis flutters his eyelashes and glances shyly at Harry who just smiles kindly at him. The omega waits for the dreaded question but it never comes, the tall boy asking him if he’s alright and if he needs help with the work he missed this week. Heart in his throat and voice slightly quivering, he thanks him and tells him he’s got this. He’d love to ask for help and spend more time with him but the thought makes him too nervous to try.

The day passes smoothly, no one says anything to Louis and Louis doesn’t overhear not even a single whisper about the whole incident. Everything goes perfectly well.

He shares some lessons with Harry and they sit together when they’re alone cause the rest of their mates are all in different classes. Louis is a nervous mess but the alpha next to him pretends not to notice so he doesn’t make him feel more uncomfortable, he just smiles kindly and they exchange a few words between their professor’s teaching, and he slowly relaxes. His inner omega is yipping and jumping around in joy, the thoughtfulness being showed to him and the attention he’s receiving are doing _things_ to him. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes sparkle and he can’t stop the bubbly giggles tumbling out of his mouth every time Harry cracks a joke. This is probably the most intense crush he ever had on someone and it only took two days, not counting the delirious week of his heat.

Harry doesn’t end up asking for the jacket back and that actually worries Louis quite a bit. He’s not sure if he should give it back anyway; the alpha probably forgot about it, Louis should pretend to do the same and “remember” when and only because Harry brings it up. Who cares if he looks like a scatterbrain? He’ll get who knows how many days with the precious jacket and that matters more in his opinion.

He gives the food to Niall just before the school day ends, he hastily tells him the biscuits are for him and the muffins are for his brother and then makes a run for it, he doesn’t want to risk Harry getting there and seeing him and the food and ask unwanted questions.

He gets on the bus and sighs in relief when the doors close. He made it.

***

“Louis has made us food to thank us for last week. The muffins are for you.”

Every alpha’s instinct in Harry is screaming at him that this is his omega providing for him, showing him how good he can be for his alpha, _asking to be courted._ He shakes his head to rid himself of these thoughts, Louis is just being polite, he has no right to act like a knotheat about it and to be presumptuous just because he’s insanely attracted to the small boy.

“Sick!”

He swallows and quickly locks himself in his room with _his_ muffins.

Oh, for fuck’s sake… he’s seriously being possessive over the bloody food someone made him! Well, not exactly just someone, it’s Louis that baked him something. And, no matter how much he tries to calm down and be rational about it, his inner alpha is gloating.

He rips open the bag a bit more forcefully than necessary, impatient and eager to taste the omega’s treats.

And then the most wonderful, and awful at the same time, thing happens. Louis’ intoxicating scent intertwined with the smell of heat starts to spread around him. It’s so tick in the air, Harry feels like he’s choking on it.

He can’t help himself; he breathes it in, he takes big deep lungsful, head spinning and dizzy.

The alpha’s gaze zeroes in the little piece of paper. It says ‘thank you’ and it makes him think of the reason behind those words, it makes him picture his omega going through heat with Harry’s jacket on.

The imagine that’s slowly but decisively painting itself in the alpha’s mind is absolutely _filthy._ He lets out a groan, long and low in his throat, blood rushing straight to his cock making him hard as a rock in mere minutes.

He’s distantly aware of suddenly being in rut but he’s already under, he’s in too deep and forming thoughts more complex than ‘heat, need to fuck my omega, need to breed him, own him, _mine_ ’ is an almost impossible task.

He’s not really coherent, his instincts are all over the place, his mind is a mess full of flashes of Louis’ pretty face, an endless expand of golden naked skin and soft airy moans he can imagine so well he thinks they’re actually real for a moment.

Niall, sitting on the sofa downstairs and munching on the biscuits Louis gave him, his feet stretched out in front of him on the tea table, smirks at the turn of the events. This is going to be so much fun. Well, for him.

***

When Harry isn’t at school the next day Louis panics for about ten minutes before Niall tells him, with a gleeful smile and an almost manic twinkle in his eyes, that his brother went into rut early.

“Your scent must’ve triggered him, he’s been around you all day yesterday and he was in his room with your muffins when it happened”, he says.

The omega’s breath itches because it wasn’t simply his scent. It was the scent of his _heat_. He left it on the jacket and the jacket must’ve had the time to leave it in the bag, which he sealed with it inside.

Holy shit. This is bloody embarrassing. How the fuck can he recover from this? He literally gave food to an alpha while it was covered in the smell of his heat.

Why is he so daft? Doing something like this is considered… _obscene_ , so intimate that only _mates,_ or at least courting ones, do. And Harry and him are not! But Louis did it! By accident, of course, he didn’t do it intentionally but Harry doesn’t know that! What if Harry thinks he did it on purpose to seduce him or something?

But, no, Louis had no way of knowing the alpha would’ve had his rut triggered, there’s not something that happens often; it rarely does, actually. It could look like Louis just had poor manners and made a raunchy move on the alpha… which is still bad but, well, a bit better.

He should ask Niall for Harry’s number to apologise directly to him. Harry is nice, he would never tell somebody else, no one would know besides Harry and him. It’s embarrassing and Louis has anxiety, he never texts people first and especially not someone he barely knows and on which he has a huge crush on, he hates to address things like that but it’s not like he has much of a choice, it’s the best plan of action to try and minimise the shame he’ll endure.

Yep, that’s a right grant plan. He just needs to find the courage to ask Niall.

“Hey, Niall, so I… uhhh I was thinking that it would be nice if I could, like, text Harry to apologise for the muffins? They probably were triggering for his alpha after… well, you know. So, if you could give me his number I’d like to do it. Or not! If you don’t think it’s a good idea then it’s cool! I can apologise in person, of course, it’s not like I can’t”, he swears and insults himself in his own mind, he’s butchering it and his instincts are screaming at him to flee, “so, yeah, only if you want.”

Niall stares for a moment and then smiles, bright and happy. “Of course, Lou! I’m sure Harry will appreciate it. Here.”

The small omega sighs relieved and thanks him, feeling grateful because the other boy ignored how awkward the whole thing was.

He sends out a ‘Hi Harry, this is Louis. I wanted to apologise, I didn’t realise my scent was all over the muffins I gave you. I didn’t mean for all of this to happen.’ and that’s the end of it.

The week drags on and the small omega finds himself missing the alpha; every morning his heart speeds up when he catches sight of Niall’s blond hair but he soon deflates when he can’t spot curls anywhere.

Still, he enjoys himself and has fun, Niall is a great addition to their group; he’s always laughing cheerily about something, his face is never void of a big bright smile, he lifts everyone’s spirit no matter what’s going on. Just like he expected, they grow closer and closer every day, bonding over their second gender and their shared mischievous streak. They like to pull innocent but annoying pranks on their friends and tease them and the others are already done with them both.

Finally, on Sunday, his phone lights up with a text from Harry telling him not to worry about it, that of course he’s not angry and everything it’s okay.

He bites his lower lip, conflicted on how to feel; the fact that he texted back means he’ll come to school on Monday and Louis will finally see him again appeasing the pining omega inside of him, on the other side though he’s bloody nervous about seeing him again after the whole ordeal with their rut and heat being triggered by each other.

The happiness ends up winning and Louis practically bounces off the walls of his bedroom from the excitement.

The next day the small omega is giddy the whole way to school, a small smile gracing his face and heart pounding in his chest.

He’s buzzing, the fruity in his scent is spiking, the smell of fresh strawberries and peaches swirling in the air around him, he almost dances his way to his locker where his friends are waiting for him.

“Hiya, Loulou! You look awfully happy today, mate. Any reasons why?”

“Shut up, Neil”, snips back Louis haughtily but with a small smile adorning his face, finding it impossible to be truly annoyed with his new friend.

“Hi, Louis.”

The small omega blushes, ignores Niall’s smirk, and grins shyly at the alpha. “Hi, Harry.”

They keep staring dazedly at each other, blissfully unaware of their friends’ knowingly amused looks.

“C’mon, lads. Let’s go, we wouldn’t want Harry to be late on his first day back.”

They pair shocks themselves off at Liam’s words and they agree, Louis gathers quickly his things and they walk together to their respective classrooms.

Louis is in his history class during the second period and Harry’s there, of course he is, and Louis very well knows they share that lesson because that’s where they were when he saw him the first time. What he doesn’t know, or better yet, what he doesn’t expect is the question the alpha asks him next.

“Hey, Louis, would you mind if I sat with you?”

The omega lets out a little surprised sound and stutters while looking unsurely at Bebe; he always sits with his friends when they’re together and he doesn’t want to leave her on her own and hurt her feelings. Even if he _wants_ to sit with Harry. He wants to sit with Harry a lot.

His friend seems to catch on quickly and she makes quick work of nodding to him while being stealthy to not get noticed by the other alpha before she angles herself towards Niall to start up a conversation about the first random topic she can think of and she sashays to a desk next to her and she pulls the blond omega down on the other chair, as if that was exactly what she meant to do right from the start.

“Yeah, I’d like that. If you want.”

With his cheeks still flushed, the omega sits down and flashes a small grin at the boy next to him, he fixes his things on the desk and settles down to pay attention to the professor and take notes.

Five minutes in and Harry opens his mouth.

“Louis? The muffins were delicious, I’ve absolutely _devoured_ them. Thank you for baking for me.”

Louis’ cheeks redden again and he feels a whoosh in his belly at the alpha’s choice of words. “I’m glad you’ve liked them”, he whispers back shyly.

Ten minutes pass and Harry is talking to him again.

“Louis? You’re welcome, by the way.”

Louis turns to him with a confused frown and the alpha clarifies: “For the jacket.”

“Oh, the jacket! Of course, I forgot about it but I’ll give it back tomorrow”, he hurries to reassure him in a hushed tone, feeling flustered at the mention of the item of clothing.

The alpha shakes his head. “You should keep it. It looks better on you anyway.”

Louis blushes for the tenth time that day and his heart misses a beat before starting to try to beat out of his chest.

He glances down to hide his smile and simply nods, clears his throat and goes back to taking notes.

Less than twenty minutes later, Harry speaks again.

“Louis? Your makeup looks lovely.”

“Thank you, Harry”, he whispers back shyly yet very pleased, he loves the flattering attention of the other boy.

“I’ll let you pay attention now, I promise! I’m sorry for distracting you.” The alpha smirks broadly at him, showing his pearly white teeth.

“No, don’t worry, I don’t mind that much when you’re the one distracting me.” He immediately clenches his eyes shut, willing the ground to just swallow him, he’s painfully embarrassed and he wants to disappear. He doesn’t know why he said that. It’s not like it’s a lie but, still, why the fuck did he say that out loud? He just flirted with the alpha and he probably sounded like an idiot.

Harry chuckles and mumbles a “good to know” then promptly stops talking altogether. He still keeps smirking lightly at Louis every once in a while.

After the bell rings, the omega expects him to go his own way because he knows history is the only lesson they share on Mondays and the thought of seeing Harry so little makes him pout. But Harry doesn’t walk away, he stays next to him and starts another conversation.

“What lesson do you have now?”

“Two hours of english lit. I know that sounds like it’s a lot but I love it so much it feels like time flies, two hours are a literal walk in the park for me. I reckon I’ve gotten lucky, innit?”

Harry smiles fondly at the small omega. He’s so cute when he’s excited about something, his voice gets higher and his tone rises, louder in the eagerness of telling people all about whatever is making him happy. “Yeah, you’re definitely lucky! I have PE now and I have to shower and dress in a hurry if I don’t want to miss lunch. It’s a real pain in the arse.”

Louis is absolutely not picturing the alpha with his strong arms put on display, skin glistening with sweat, his scent strong and rich and spiked with pheromones, breath coming out of him in harsh puffs of air, curls all messy and wild. He _is_ _not_.

“Y-yeah, I guess it must be pretty annoying.”

They find themselves before Louis’ classroom and the omega juts his lower lip out because he doesn’t want Harry to go. The alpha’s gaze is drawn to the shiny pink lips of the small boy in front of him and he subconsciously licks his own while staring transfixed at the omega’s mouth, eyes a little unfocused. Oh, the things he wants to do to him!

He coughs a bit to clear his throat and thoughts. “I’ll see you again at lunch, enjoy your literature class while I suffer in the gym.” He’s teasing him, two charming dimples popping out with his smile.

“Bye, Harry, see you later then. I’ll be sure to think of you.”

He slips quietly into the classroom and subtly look around to locate Zayn and sit next to him. The beta starts smirking the moment he sees him and arches an eyebrow, looking at him expectantly, and Louis simply sticks his tongue out and giggles when the other boy makes a face.

“So… want to share something?”

Louis pretends he doesn’t know what he’s referring to and decides to try to play dumb. “Share? No, I don’t reckon I have something to share. Do you?”

“Louis.” The stern tone means playtime is over and it makes the omega rolls his eyes, he wanted to have fun with it and drag it on to irk his friend. Oh, well.

“ _Fine!_ Harry walked me to class, what’s there to say about that?”

“Oh, I don’t know! Probably the fact that you have a massive crush on him?”

“Blimey, why do you always need to be so dramatic, Zaynie? A massive crush, psh, that’s just bloody ridiculous.”

“Lou, I’ve known you for more years than I can be arsed to count. I can tell when you fancy a bloke even if you keep quiet about it. And so do the others. We all know, mate, knock it off.”

“Okay! Okay, I like him. I fancy him a whole lot, I’ve never fancied someone that much. He’s the fittest guy I’ve ever seen, he smells amazing, he seems kind and sweet and funny and I want to cook him his favourite food, let him fuck me for hours and then have his babies. Are you happy now?”

“I’m proper chuffed.”

“Whatever. It’s not like it matters, he would never like me back anyway so I better get over it quickly.”

The beta shakes his head at his friend’s obliviousness and doesn’t even bother with an answer.

Despite being aware that the chance of Harry liking him back is less than 1%, Louis can’t stop the thrilled feeling that grips his butterfly filled stomach and makes his mouth curl, involuntarily, into a small contented grin.

His grin widens when he catches the alpha waiting for him, next to the canteen’s door.

“Hi, Lou.”

The omega blushes at the nickname. “Hi, Harry.”

They stare at each other like fools with matching giddy smiles on their faces. He then seems to notice for the first time that Louis is not alone. “Oh! Hey, Zayn.”

The beta smirks knowingly and says a quick ‘hello’ before he swiftly passes them both to take his place in the queue for the food.

“Shall we?”

“Yeah”, Louis giggles, delighted and feeling outright charmed by the teasing tone and the lopsided smile.

The alpha politely tells the dinner lady his choices from today’s offer and then asks Louis what he wants in a quiet voice so he can order for him. Louis finds it, quite frankly, unnecessary cause it’s not like he’s not capable to do it on his own, he did it until now, but the gesture still makes his cheeks and chest feel warm.

He starts to take his wallet out to pay for his lunch when the other boy stops him by wrapping a big warm hand around his thin wrist. “Let me pay for you, Lou. It’s only fair since you baked me those delicious muffins.”

“Oh, no, Harry! You don’t have to, I did it to thank you! You don’t have to thank me for thanking you!”

“I want to do it, omega. Let me.” The alpha’s tone doesn’t leave room for discussion. He’s decided he wants to pay for Louis’ food and he’s going to. It does _things_ to Louis. Not just the alpha’s firmness, the way he asserted his will, but also the fact that he wants to provide for him. Okay, he knows it’s probably just his overexcited omega seeing things that aren’t there and reading too much into the situation but, c’mon, who wouldn’t? A hot alpha is offering him food, an alpha that has gone into rut because of the smell of his heat, which has, ironically, been triggered by that said alpha.

It’s every omega’s wet dream. And it’s happening to Louis! Let him have this.

“Thank you, alpha.” He stands on his tiptoes and quickly, before he loses the nerve to and changes his mind, kisses his cheek, lips getting lightly scraped by the boy’s stubble.

“Lou bear, guess what?” This is how Bebe greets Louis when they reach the table.

“What?”

“I’ve just spent the last hour hanging out with Mary.”

“Mary, the caretaker?”  
“Aye. The teach all but threw me out of the classroom.”

“What happened?”

“I was a tad distracted and she told me ‘either you start paying attention or you get out’. So I got up and left.”

“What?! Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Why- what do you mean why would I do that?”

“Oh c’mon, Lou! Don’t get your knickers in a twist, it was funny”, adds Zayn, snickering amused.

The small omega frowns disapprovingly at the beta. “It wasn’t funny and she needs to take her education more seriously.” He points his finger at the boy’s face and shakes it furiously under his nose. “And don’t mock my choice of underwear, you twat.”

Harry chokes on the mouthful of food he was chewing. Louis just admitted to wearing bloody _knickers_.

“And you, little missy!” His small finger is now pointing to the blonde alpha. “I can hear you laughing under your breath at Zayn. Do not, even for a second, think I’ve forgotten about you! You’re going to stop being a knothead and you will apologise to your teacher. And you better not pull something like that again or else.”

Louis is such a _mummy._ Harry is going to literally die, his brain is not processing information at the moment, it’s short-circuiting with flashes of Louis and a pregnant belly and pups, the thought is just too much for him. He’s having a heart boner.

“Okay, mum.”

“Ha! Brilliant, good one.”

“Cheers! I know!”

Louis and Bebe keep their banter up and, somehow, Niall gets roped into it so Harry seizes the opportunity to talk to Zayn without his brother eavesdropping to make fun of him later or Louis accidentally finding out his plans before he has the chance to act.

“Uh, Zayn?”

“Yeah?”

“You reckon Louis would like going to the aquarium and having a picnic?”, he asks hurriedly and with a hushed but nonchalant tone to try not to draw the others’ attention to their conversation. But he still gets Liam’s.

“Yeah, Louis loves that kind of things. He finds them very romantic and cute.”

Liam can’t help but put in his two pennies worth. “He’s a sucker for stuff like this, he’s always dreamed of being taken on that sort of dates.” He raises his eyebrow. “Are you planning to take him on one?”

Harry refuses to feel intimidated by him. He’s not doing anything wrong, he knows how to properly treat an omega and he really likes Louis, he doesn’t have a reason to fear Liam. Yeah, Liam is built like a brick shit house but he’s an alpha, he could easily beat him up if it came to that! Not that he wants it to but, you know, he’s just reassuring himself about not needing to be scared. He wants Louis’ friends to like him and approve of them dating. He doesn’t think he needs their permission to pursue the omega, he’s not a closedminded knothead after all, but he’s been able to see how much they all care about each other even in the few days he’s known this group of people and he knows that Louis would want his friends to be happy about the person he’s going out with.

So he squares his shoulder and look Liam’s straight into the eyes. “Yes.”

Liam and Zayn glance at each other and then stares at him for a long moment that feels like an hour for Harry but probably only lasted for a handful of seconds. Then, after apparently finding what they were looking for in his eyes, Liam simply goes back to his food and ignores them and Zayn nods.

“He loves focaccia, sandwiches with ham and mushroom cream, and panini with cherry tomatoes, tuna, some oil, salt and oregano. He absolutely loathes avocadoes so don’t put it anywhere. He doesn’t really like fizzy drinks, if you don’t want to go with water I’d suggest some orange juice cause it’s his favourite. If you want to have some fruit just go with some tangerines or bananas, he definitely prefers them over apples and, while he loves pears, they are too messy to eat for a first date, especially outside.”

The alpha is left speechless for a moment. This is a lot of information all at once. But, fuck, he’s grateful.

“Thank you, Zayn. Seriously. Without you I would have probably made a fool out of myself.”

“Don’t make me regret it because I’ll make you regret it even more. I hear alphas are very fond of their knots.”

That was so unexpected that Harry lets out a honking laugh without even realising, making Louis turn towards them and frown in confusion.

Why did Harry laugh like that? He never laughed like that with him. Is he- does Harry like _Zayn_? Oh God, please no. No, no, no. Please, don’t do this to him. Please, not his crush liking one of his best friend. But, of course, how could he not? Zayn is the most attractive person he’s ever seen, of course Harry is going to like him instead of Louis. Who is he kidding? He’d choose Zayn over himself in a heartbeat, is it really that surprising that others would too?

Still, he feels like crying and screaming and throwing things.

This is all so stupid, he’s having an internal breakdown over something he’s not even sure of. He was just laughing, it doesn’t have to mean something. It probably doesn’t, he needs to calm down and tell his insecurities and paranoia to shut the fuck up. At least for now, he has all the time in the world at home to wallow in self-pity and think about how his friends are better than him in every sense and how he’s never enough, always good for nothing. Not now, Louis. Later. He needs to be rational about this, he can’t let his low self-esteem cloud his judgment; he’s been over this so many times now, he knows he should try to think about situations more logically and not blow things out of proportions, he’s too pessimistic and overdramatic and he often see things that aren’t there.

He takes a deep breath and relaxes, he lets go of his mild panic and smiles reassuringly at Liam that has been glancing at him with worry etched in his face for the past few minutes.

“Oi, Loulou! Look, I’ve built a house with our forks.”

“Brilliant, Neil. It’s not like I wanted to use mine again.”

Just like that and his previous freakout is long forgotten, the light banter with the other omega making it easier for him to distract himself and focus on something else.

He’s in the middle of listening to Bebe’s rant about her latest fight with her dad when he feels something softly nudging his arm. He turns around and he is greeted by the sight of a dimpling Harry smiling at him.

“Hey, Lou, mind if we go outside for a moment? If you’re done eating.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah sure. We can go now! Yeah. I’m good, I’ve already finished eating and Niall stole my fork anyway so… but I was done! So we can go. Now.” He’s nervous and he’s rambling awkwardly because he doesn’t know what to say, he’s aware and he’s wincing internally at how daft he probably sounds but he still can’t stop the words from tumbling out of his lips. “Uh, guys, we’re off t- we’re stepping outside for a bit so we can talk so yeah uhm Lima, mate, please don’t go to class without me, okay? I’ll be right outside the door so you can’t miss me. Okay lads, see you later. Wait for me, Liam, alright mate? We’re going now.” He clicks his mouth shut and he gestures at Harry behind him.

Fuck, he _really_ hopes this isn’t about the muffins’ accident.

Harry smiles and stares at him fondly, finding his flustered state adorable, considering he hasn’t even asked him anything yet. He delicately takes Louis’ wrist in his hand and gently tugs him towards the canteen’s door, leading him outside and stopping them both near the corridor’s yellow wall.

“Alright, Harry? Is something wrong?”

He’s not nervous, not really, because he knows Louis likes him or is, at least, physically attracted to him. And he knows himself quite well, if Louis rejected him for whatever reason he would of course be hurt and probably cry but he wouldn’t hold it against the omega, he would continue to be friendly and nice, he would respectfully take the rejection like everyone should.

“No, don’t worry, everything’s fine! I’m sorry if I made it look like I had something bad to say, I just wanted us to talk without the others listening in.” He takes a breath to calm down. “Louis, I think you’re absolutely lovely and I’d like for us to get to know each other better. Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Louis’ breath itches. Harry doesn’t like Zayn at all. Because he likes _him._ Oh, shit, Harry likes him! He asked him on a date. And he should probably say something now, before the alpha thinks he’s being rejected. “Yeah, I’d really love to, Harry.” He blushes prettily and the alpha swoons at the sight.

Harry grins at him, open and happy, dimples popping out and green eyes shining. He’s extremely relieved, he’s quite smitten with the omega already, he really wants to date him and he’s grateful he’s been given the opportunity to.

“Great! When would you like to go?”

He thinks about it carefully. He’s got nothing to do all week but he needs time to prepare himself mentally and let his friends help him through the freakout he will certainly have about the date. He shouldn’t wait too long though, he’s already impatient and he doesn’t want Harry to change his mind. “We could go on Saturday or Sunday? If you can.”

“Sunday would be best, if you don’t mind.”

“No, of course, Saturday is great.”

“Perfect, I’ll pick you up in the morning around eleven and we’ll go from there together.”

Louis gives him his address just in time for the bell’s ring. Liam is suddenly there next to him, smiling serenely, probably comforted by the scent of Louis’ happiness and the big grin he’s sporting. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye Harry.”

“Bye, Lou. See you tomorrow.” He slightly bends down and presses a kiss on his blushing cheek.

The omega waits for the curly alpha to round the corner before he forcefully grabs his friend’s arm, making him shriek from the pain of his nails pinching the skin, and squealing. “I have a date! My first real date! With Harry! Oh God, I can’t believe it. Lima, I have a date with Harry, Harry asked me on a date!”

The beta smiles, feeling genuinely happy for his friend. He knows how much Louis likes Harry even if he didn’t say anything to him, and he knows Louis never got to experience something like that, he’s glad he’s having the chance to do it.

Every person that finds themselves in a five metres ratio from Louis during the rest of the day could tell you that all they can smell is fruit and honey and they _swear_ the smile he wears is positively blinding.

***

Louis does freak out about the date. He freaks out like he’ll never get to freak out about anything else for the rest of his life. He freaks out so much that Bebe, Liam and Zayn spend the night before the date at his house to help him calm down and to ohh and ahh at the outfit Louis chose, because of course he hosts a bloody runway show for them like they’re in a ‘90 teen movie, he’s dramatic like that. They all indulge him anyway because they know how excited he is and they want to give him the whole experience.

They huddle together on the omega’s bed and they answer all his “what do I do and say if” questions until Louis falls asleep clutching Liam’s hand in his and the other beta’s fingers running delicately through his hair.

They wake up the next day at nine am sharp, Louis’ alarm ringing loud and unapologetic in his shrillness. The omega springs up like he got electrocuted and bolts out of bed, muttering anxiously to himself. His friends groan from their position still on the bed, Louis is usually very soft and slow in the mornings, they’re not accustomed to him being this frantic so early.

“Louis, why are you so full of beans? Calm down and let’s have a cuddle.”

“No. Bebe, I’ve told you yesterday that you need to leave soon.”

“I remember that but I just don’t get why! You have still two hours until he’s here to pick you up”, she whines.

“I need at least an hour to get ready and I have to air out the room and change the bedding before that!”

“Why? It’s not like he’s coming into your room! And we can help you get ready so you’ll waste less time, we can stay for a bit longer.” The alpha positively sounds like a whining kiddie now. Louis rolls his eyes at her.

“Can you two gits shut up? There’s someone sleeping there.”

“I need to change the air and the sheets cause if I don’t, then having a shower to get rid of your scents would be useless. And, for the exact same reason, no, you certainly won’t help me get ready. I am not going to a date with someone else with other people’s scents on me, that would look dodgy and proper rude!” He fiddles around with random clothes, stuffing them into his wardrobe just to have something to do with his hands. “And there will be no sleeping, Zee, you better get up. You too, Liam, I know you’re awake so stop pretending. Chop-chop, lads, I’ll make you breakfast and then you’ll be on your way.”

Liam stuffs his face in the pillows and lets out a muffled scream.

They finally get out of bed and enter the kitchen with their eyes still full of sleep and their clothes dishevelled, they munch grumpily on their food and drink the tea Louis made them until they feel alive again.

“C’mon lads, I love you, I really do, but I need to get ready and you need to go!”

“Alright, alright! We’re leaving, don’t get prissy with us, mate!”

The omega sticks his tongue out at Zayn and ignores him, tidying up the kitchen and dropping a quick kiss on Liam’s head.

Bebe is quick to defend him. “Don’t be such an arsehole, Zaynie! He’s nervous, leave my Lou bear alone!”

They all kiss him goodbye and wish him good luck for the date, hurrying out of the house before Louis starts to automatically combust from his nerves.

“Give us a bell when you get home and tell us how it went! We want to know everything. And make sure you wear your cute black knickers in case you let him sneak a glance.”

“Piss off, Zee!”

The door has barely closed when Louis is already stumbling upstairs in a hurry, he rips the sheets off the bed and dumps them in the laundry basket, changes them and then he undresses quickly and throws the clothes on top of the dirty sheets.

He gets in the shower and rubs his skin as hard as he can, he makes sure the scent of the body wash seeps in to replace his friends’ smells.

He stands in front of the mirror and bites his lips in consideration; should he do his makeup like he was going to school or a tad more? This is a date after all and Harry did say he liked it.

Okay, Louis, get a move on, you don’t have all day. He spends an hour in the bathroom doing his makeup. He knows, it’s a too much time and he didn’t even do something really complicated but he needed it to look perfect and perfection needs time, okay? It takes ten minutes top to wear his clothes so it’s not like he’ll be late!

He wastes a couple of minutes to snap some cute pictures to feel more confident about himself and to stop himself from thinking too much and freaking out again. He’s already nervous, his stomach is clenching down on nothing, making his breath catch. He swallows down the anxiety induced lump in his throat.

Thank god the rest of his sisters and mum are not home so he can wander around the house, talking to himself and sending voice messages as loudly as he wants without worrying about his nosy family listening in.

He gets interrupted when his phone pings with a message from Harry telling him that he’s there.

The omega squeals loudly before slapping a hand on his mouth with wide scared eyes. Harry couldn’t actually have heard him from outside, could he? Wait, is he even there or did he text earlier to let him know he’s coming and have time to finish getting ready? Should he text back or just walk outside? What if he’s not there yet and he has to wait for him and Harry thinks he’s too eager and makes fun of him?

Okay, Louis calm down, don’t lose your nerves now. Send him a short text so you’re not ignoring him and go outside next, if he’s there than that’s perfect, if he’s not you can wait by the open door so when you hear his car approaching you can pretend you’re leaving the house precisely in that moment.

You can do it, Lou, c’mon. You have all your bases covered, you don’t have to worry.

He takes a deep breath to calm down and then, before he can change his mind, throws the door open forcefully and saunters outside with his head held high in faux confidence.

Harry _is_ there. He looks proper handsome, leaned against the side of his car, his big arms crossed on the broad expanse of his chest, sunglasses on, long and toned legs slightly spread in front of him. Louis’ heart misses quite a few heartbeats.

The alpha’s nose gets tickled by Louis’ sweet scent and twitches; he smoothly rights himself up and stalks towards Louis with the most intense gaze the omega as ever seen but, still, he’s as delicate and gentle as a feather when he takes his small hand and places a light kiss on it.

“You look lovely, Louis”, he drawls out in a rough and mellifluous voice, dripping with so much honey that Louis can almost feel the taste of it on his tongue.

The omega, predictively, blushes hard and smiles shyly at the other boy, looking and feeling extremely flustered.

“Thank you, Harry. You look amazing too.”

“Shall we go then?”

At Louis’ nod, the alpha opens the passenger door and helps him inside the car, then he quickly walks to the other side to get in as well.

The small omega plays nervously with his fingers and nibbles at the corners inside of his mouth. He should say something, shouldn’t he? He wants to but he feels awkward and he doesn’t know what to say. He hates being like this, he always finds himself wanting to say something but not being able to and regretting it later.

Harry seems to sense the conflict he’s going through and decides to relieve him of the responsibility to start a conversation by doing it himself.

“So, I hope your mates really know you as well as they believe to cause I made some food for us based on their advice,” he jokes lightly.

“Well, as long as they weren’t acting like wankers and tried to fuck with you, I’m sure it’ll be alright.” He tries to relax and be more nonchalant. “You said you made the food yourself? Do you like cooking then?”

“I haven’t been doing that much cooking to be honest, I can make one or two easy things and that’s it. But I really wanted to be the one that put together our lunch today, it was important for me to do it, to prove to myself and you that I could provide for the both of us.”

Louis blushes again and feels his heart speed up, he’s not used at all to people being this honest and straightforward with their feelings, wishes and needs. “That’s right sweet, thank you, alpha.” It feels right to acknowledge the other boy’s status because he can’t be as blunt as him, he’s far too anxious for that, but he can at least try to show him how much he appreciates him being open and thoughtful. “So, we’re having a picnic, innit?”

“Yep”, he pops the p obnoxiously, “and then I have something else planned for the afternoon.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me more!”  
“Absolutely not, it’s a surprise!”

Louis pouts and tries to use his puppy eyes on the alpha to convince him to tell him. “C’mon, tell me! I really want to know! Please, alpha.”

Yes, he’s going all in. He wants to know, okay? He’s curious.

Harry’s eyes immediately darken upon hearing the slight whine in the omega’s voice while he was pleading him and calling him alpha for the second time in the short span of two minutes.

“Behave, _omega_.”

Louis’ tummy fills with butterflies and he squirms in the seat of the car, pressing his lips tight trying not to mewl out loud. “Yes, alpha”, he says when he feels like he can talk again without whimpering.

“Good boy.”

Louis is positively going to die, he’s not going to survive this date, he just knows it.

Suddenly, before anyone can say anything, Last Christmas starts to play on the radio and Harry groans: “Oh bloody hell, why are they playing Christmas songs so early already? It’s only September.”

Louis freezes. It can’t be. Harry cannot hate Christmas. This can’t be happening to him. He finds this fit, wonderful alpha that, for some unfathomable reason, fancies him and wants to take him and… he despises Christmas? This must be a nightmare and he’s still asleep, it just has to.

He clears his throat. “You- don’t you… you don’t like Christmas?”

The alpha notices the almost heartbroken look in the small omega’s eyes and mentally swears, quickly trying to recover from the gaffe he apparently just made.

“No, of course I like Christmas! Who doesn’t? I mean, the atmosphere is lovely. It’s just a tad too early for Christmas songs, innit?”

“I don’t think it’s ever too soon for Christmas stuff”, he mumbles out.

The alpha smirks at him. “Oh so you’re one of _those_ people!”

“What people?”

Harry gazes fondly at the delicate frown marring the pretty face of the omega. “People that go bonkers when it’s Christmas.”

“Excuse me”, he gasps offended, “I do not! That’s a lie, I just happen to like it a bit more that the average person and it’s totally just because my birthday is on Christmas Eve.”

The alpha just hums noncommittally and smirks, watching him pout and make a face at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Okay! I might be a little obsessed with Christmas! I start decorating during Halloween, I watch Christmas movies all year long, I buy presents months in advance, I have lots of Christmas jumpers and a Christmas playlist, I keep buying so many new decorations every year that my mum is thinking about murdering me in my sleep.”, he hums and then tags on like an afterthought, “And I might or might not be wearing a Christmas perfume right now.”

It's the last statement that makes the alpha gasp shocked. “Shut up, no, you’re not!”

Louis beams at him. “Yes, I am. What about it?”

“You’re so precious, you’re literally a treasure.”

Harry can tell he’s embarrassed and doesn’t know what to say so he changes the topic to cut him so slack. “So what kind of music do you like? Apart from Christmas songs, of course”, he smirks. He can’t help but rile him up a little bit anyway.

“I don’t really have specific genre of music that I listen, I’m kinda open to everything but to say just a few names, uh, Red, Taylor Swift, Little Mix. And I listen to lots of classical music as well.”

“I probably know some of their most famous hits but I don’t reckon I listen to them that much. Do you like Twenty One Pilots or The Script?”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t mind them, I don’t listen to them regularly but their songs are proper bangers, mate!” His eyes lit up and he gasps. “Oh, you just reminded me about this not well known artist that I really like. His name is Ben Schuller and he honestly deserves so much more recognition. His lyrics are amazing and he has the vocals to back it up.”

“Never heard of him, I guess that proves the point about him not being that known”, he chuckles quietly, “but I’ll be sure to check him out.”

Louis smiles and nods even if he doesn’t believe him, he knows it’s just something people say but then they never actually do it. It’s okay though, he appreciates the fact that he said it.

They spend the next few minutes in a comfortable silence, the small omega looking out of the window and humming softly at the song playing on the radio, until the car gently stop, the alpha parking it and turning off the engine.

“Oh, are we there?”

“Yep”, he smiles brightly at the other boy, “wait here for a sec, please.”

Louis frowns in confusion but stays seated, not wanting to ignore Harry’s request.

The curly alpha disappears for a moment from Louis’ sight and then reappears with a basket and a blanket in his hand, using the other one to open the car door for him. The omega blushes again, for what it feels like the hundredth time today, and lets himself be helped out of the car.

They walk as close to each other as they can without actually touching and the omega enjoys the small butterflies fluttering around in his tummy but gets soon distracted by the beauty of the park they’re strolling in.

The trees haven’t lost their leaves yet and the autumn has not started to steal summer’s colours and replace it with its own. Everything is so green, vibrant and _alive_. The sun feels warm on his skin, rays of sunlight poking through branches and the few scattered clouds, a delicate breeze blowing pleasantly, there’s a vast expanse of freshly cut grass and you can glimpse bushes of pretty flowers every once in a while, neatly placed near the benches. There are a few people around, mostly children playing and laughing around, their joyful and cheerful chatters echoing through the park.

Louis can even hear the sound of water in the distance and it delights him. This place looks magical, like something straight out of a fairytale.

“Do you want to sit there?”, asks Harry, stopping randomly somewhere the grass looks nice and soft.

“Yeah, I mean, here’s okay but, uh, is there a river or something? I think I can hear the noise, we could find a spot near it maybe? If you want.” He stammers a little, shy and trying not to force his choice on the alpha.

“Yeah, there’s a lake near, of course we can go there! It will be quite romantic, I reckon.”

“Thank you, alpha”, he smiles gratefully and happy.

They walk for about five minutes before they find themselves in front of a big lake, the clear transparent water reflecting the sunlight in tiny specks of glittering twinkles.

“This is so beautiful, Harry! Thank you for taking me here!”

“It’s my pleasure, Lou”, he gestures towards a big tree on their left, “look, we can sit there so we’re still close to the lake but under the shadow of the tree so we don’t get sunburnt.”

“Yeah sure, it’s perfect.”

The alpha spreads the blanket on the grass and they sit down keeping the picnic basket between them. Harry starts to take the food out, leaving the fruit inside for later, arranging it carefully to make everything easily reachable for the both of them.

He looks up when he’s done and he sees Louis’ eyes shining, they’re positively sparkling, and Harry’s breath catches in his throat at how beautiful he his, the sweet smell of his happiness swirling in the air around them making him feel dizzy with it.

“There are all my favourite foods here!”

Harry is fucking glad about that, for a moment he’s been actually worried about Liam and Zayn pulling his leg. But it doesn’t look like they did so he’s really relieved, he’ll needs to thank them again on Monday.

The omega is munching cutely on a piece of focaccia, letting out a delighted moan when he first bites into it and making the other boy bugs his eyes out at the sound and almost choke on the food he has in his mouth.

“I haven’t had focaccia in ages and this tastes bloody amazing, Harry! Almost as good as my mum’s”, he giggles, “and I have the chance to eat more than one piece, contrary to what usually happens at my house; I have six siblings, it’s a tragedy!”

“Wow, six siblings?”, Harry asks surprised.

“Yup, five sisters and one brother, all younger than me. I’ve got a full house and It’s a bit hectic at times but I love them to bits, I wouldn’t change them for anything. What about you?”

“I certainly can see how that would get a bit messy during meals. In my family it’s just me, my big sister, Niall and my mum. My sister doesn’t live with us anymore but Niall makes up for it, he’s so annoying that he counts for two.”

The omega giggles again and smirks: “Don’t tell Niall I didn’t try to defend his honour and I won’t snitch either, alright?”

Harry honks out a laugh. “Aye, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

They start exchanging stories about their childhood and the troubles they got in with their friends, laughing and keeping up a good banter all the way to the fruit. The only itch to the easy flow of conversation they have going comes when Louis loses the focus for a few seconds because he notices the way the alpha eats tongue first; it’s _suggestive,_ okay? And he’s only human after all. No, scratch that: he’s an omega and the fittest alpha in the entire universe is sticking his tongue out and scooping food up in his mouth with it, looking filthy and sinful and completely out of place because it’s literally just _food, for fuck’s sake._

“Oh, I love tangerines and oranges, they’re my favourite winter fruits. Pears too. But it’s good that you didn’t pack any, they always drip down your chin when you eat them and it gets messy.”

Harry smiles fondly. “Zayn told me you’d think that. I guess they really do know you that well.”

“I guess they do”, he says softly.

They fill the next hour with chatters and laughter, they even start a brief game of ‘guess the name’ and they come up with the most ridiculous stories about the lives of the people around them, giggling together like fools.

“Hey Lou, we have someplace to be in, like, forty minutes. Are you ready to go?”

“Oh, absolutely! Are you going to tell me where we’re going this time?”

“Now, now, little omega, why would I do such a thing?”, he teases.

The omega bats his eyes prettily, looking at him through his thick eyelashes: “because I’m cute and I want to know?”

Harry snorts. “Hm, yeah you are very cute indeed. I’m still going to say no though. But nice try.”

Louis blushes and pouts but says nothing, he already knows that there’s no changing Harry’s mind when it comes to surprises; anything else, he’d probably bend over backwards to accommodate his every wish and request.

He suddenly lets out a loud squeal when he sees where the car stops. It’s an aquarium! He’s always wanted to go on a date like this, he feels like crying because he can’t believe this is real, things like that never happen to him.

“I hope this is okay, I actually looked this place up before choosing it and it said on their website that their, uhm, fishes and everything, are rescues, animals that were in shitty situations and wouldn’t be able to survive on their own if set free. Which I think is super great cause, you know, I wouldn’t really feel comfortable walking around in a place like that knowing these poor animals were trapped here just for our entertainment.”

The omega feels his heart swelling with affection, Harry is the sweetest person ever, he wants to squeeze his face in his hands and coo over him while he rambles nervously. “It is great, I love that you cared about that, it’s right sweet Harry. And I absolutely agree with you, I’m going to enjoy this so much more now that I don’t have to feel guilty about it, thank you for doing this.”

The other boy smiles and then helps the tiny omega out of the car, leading him towards the entrance of the aquarium with a hand on the small of his back making him shiver at the thought of just one hand being able to span over almost the entirety of the width of it; he shows the tickets he was keeping in the pocket of his jacket to the lady at the front booth and, in under a minute, they’re standing in front of the first fish tanks.

They start walking slowly and looking in awe at the different species of fishes, the omega squealing in delight at the sight of three dolphins swimming and spinning around each other while Harry actually stops there for a moment, getting entranced by them. When he glances at his side to ask Louis if he’s seen what they just did right now, that was so cute- he doesn’t see him and frowns before spinning on his heels, a bit frantic, to spot him.

When he does his breath gets knocked out of him because of how pretty the omega looks in that moment; the fluorescent sheen created by the reflection of the water is being projected everywhere in the room and it’s bouncing off the glasses all around them, the glimmering lights reflects on him, forming a glowing aura around his whole figure and it’s making his eyes look sparkly and impossibly bluer. He’s smiling softly in wonder at the enormous jellyfishes in front of him and the alpha can’t stop himself from thinking that happiness looks gorgeous on him. He has to take a picture, he just has to, the scene is too magical and ethereal not to.

He walks over to him after he pockets his phone again and bends down a little to whisper in his ear. “I bet those jellyfishes look so big just cause you’re the tiniest thing in there and you’re standing right in front of them.”

Louis startles a little and then, when he sees that it’s only Harry, he rolls his eyes. “Harry, there’s literally a toddler next to me.”

“Yup, and I stand by what I said. Tiniest.”

Louis only giggles at his- no, not his- _the_ alpha’s ridiculous antics.

Harry smiles down at the small boy and, with caution, he brushes their hands together just so while looking at him straight into the eyes to catch his reaction. When he sees the omega answering blush he takes his hand and delicately intertwines their fingers.

Louis looks down to peak at their hands and then looks back up, smiling shyly with his cheeks still burning. The other boy gently squeezes his hand and then prompts him to start walking again.

They spend the rest of their time at the aquarium holding hands and walking slowly to enjoy the colourful fhishes and each other’s company, neither of them wanting to rush and finish the little tour too early. They eventually do, running out of tanks to stare at and so they head out back to the car. They don’t stop holding hands though, the alpha keeps the omega’s hand grasped in his own while driving, only letting go occasionally to change gears.

Louis is absolutely _in love_.

They stop in front of his house and the alpha insists to walk him to his door, ignoring his protest about how ‘it’s not even night and my door is literally right there, _Harold_!’ because, apparently, it’s the chivalrous thing to do and he’s nothing but a gentleman.

“Ok so now that we’ve walked together for the ten whole seconds it takes to reach my door, do you still think it was really that necessary?”, he asks amused but charmed anyway.

“Yeah, it was. Because now I can do this.”

He gently cradles his face with big warm hands, thumbs caressing his cheekbones and he leans down to kiss him. He presses their lips together one, two and three times. He catches his lower lip and suckles on it for a few seconds before easing away slowly. He pecks him again one last time and then finally backs off for good but not before rubbing both hands on his neck, grazing against his scent gland, right where the mating bite should be when you first bond with someone. The omega shudders at the contact.

“See you tomorrow, candy cane”, smirks Harry.

Louis is left standing there all flustered and lightheaded, expression mystified and fazed. Until the door opens and his little sister Daisy pokes her head out and yells at him. “Mummy said to stop standing there like a silly fool and to get inside.”

He startles and the flushes bright red, he gets inside but grumbles under his breath about nosy mums and whatnot. He tries to make a run for his bedroom but before he can even start walking in that direction a hand clamps down on his shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going, Boo?”

He whines.

His mother tuts disapprovingly. “In the kitchen, c’mon! We’re all waiting.”

“Who’s we?”

Jay doesn’t answer and disappears through the door. The omega sighs in despair. Why is this his life?

He shrugs out of his coat, hangs it and goes straight to the kitchen, no point in wasting time by dragging it out. He stops in his tracks.

Zayn, Liam and Bebe are all sitting at the table with a steaming cup of tea in front of them. There’s even one already waiting for him.

“Brilliant”, he mutters.

“Come sit, Lou bear, and tell us everything!”

“Calm your tits, B!”

“Language, Boo. And she’s right, tell us everything, hurry!”

He exhales, sits down and takes a sip of his brew. He wrinkles his nose at the taste. “There’s too much milk.”

“You and your bloody tea, no one can ever make it right.”

“Shut up, Zayn! Or I’ll tell you owt”, he snaps back.

“Oi, leave him alone, Zee! You know he always takes ages to tell a story, if we want to hear anything before we all grow old and die he’s going to need to start now. Shut up.”

The omega scowls at them and looks as threatening as a new born kitten. “You’re all so rude, I don’t even know why we’re friends! And you, mummy, you didn’t even try to defend me. I’m mortally wounded. The knife you just-”

“Oh my God, Louis!”

“Okay, okay! Keep your hair on”, he laughs. “It was great. We had a picnic and he made all of my favourite food and we talked a lot. After that we went to the aquarium and it was amazing cause they had rescues so it wasn’t like they were held there just to entertain humans, it’s because they would die otherwise! It was all so sweet, you guys can’t even imagine, he actually put so much thought into everything. He asked Liam and Zayn about the food I liked, he really wanted me to have fun and I did, I had lots of fun! I felt comfortable all the time, it was great, we even held hands!”

His friends are all smiling fondly at the joy and excitement in Louis’ voice and his mum is actually a few seconds away from crying. She’s emotional and this is her baby, okay?

“Wicked! So”, Liam pauses dramatically, “did you kiss?”

Louis blushes again and stammers intelligibly, words failing him because of embarrassment.

“Aw c’mon don’t be a twat, there’s no need to make him feel awkward about it just to see him flail around. We’ve all seen them and even if we didn’t he stinks enough of alpha that we could have guessed it anyway.”

The boy hides his face in his hands in mortification at Bebe’s words. His friends are the worst. He hears his mum chuckle with the rest of them and quickly amends his last statement: his friends and his mum are the worst.

***

Louis’ alarm has been going off for two minutes now and he sighs in annoyance. He’s squished in the middle of a puppy pile with three other people, every single one of them bigger than him and currently cuddling him and restricting any kind of movement he may try.

“Lads, please, wake up”, he whines pathetically. He’s been awake for a good half an hour and he’s nervous to see Harry after their date and their kiss, he wants to get ready as fast as he can so he can make himself pretty for his- again, not his- _the_ alpha. But his bloody friends don’t seem to hear the alarm ringing that’s virtually in their ears.

“We’re all awake”, grumbles Zayn, still holding onto him.

“Then let me go so I can get up, twats. I need to get ready.”

“Z, make him shut up, please. And someone stops the alarm before I bloody smash it to the ground.”

Everyone collectively ignores his outraged ‘oi’ and someone, Louis doesn’t see who, mumbles mardily under their breath about stupid alphas always ordering around people but, still, the alarm’s annoying sound ends up stopping.

“Great, now can I get up? I don’t care about you losers but I don’t want to be late to school.”

“Ugh, whatever. Let him get himself all dolled up for his alpha and let’s just cuddle without him. He’s being annoying anyway, innit?”

He’s suddenly free and wastes no time in scrambling away from the bed, crawling and stepping all over his friends' bodies on purpose, grinning at their muffled protests. That’s what they deserve for calling him annoying and kicking him out of their puppy pile, even if he’s the one that asked to be let go in the first place.

“Thanks, Lima. Piss off.”

He runs to the bathroom after he’s raided his wardrobe for something to wear and, by the time he gets out, the other three boys are all ready to go.

They get on the bus after they’ve promised his mum they’ll get something to eat at school since they didn’t have time to have breakfast- “ **and whose fault is that, lads?” “Oh, piss off, Lou!"**

The omega’s heart is trying to beat out of his chest, his brain is just being overwhelmed by his endless questions and doubts: is Harry going to pretend nothing happened when they see each other at school? Does Niall know? What if Harry is not sure about what Louis wants and does nothing because he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable? What should he do, should he do something first? But what if Harry was just pulling a prank on him and he gets rejected and humiliated in front of the whole school if he tries something? I mean, they’re not actually dating, they went on one date and that’s it. Fuck, does Harry think they’re dating or not? Does he even like him? Maybe he did but after their date he changed his mind. No, he kissed him, he wouldn’t have if he didn’t like him anymore, right? Or maybe he was just being a good person and kissed him just because he wanted to be polite.

His mates exchange worried looks when his scent starts to sour, the acrid smell of his anxiety unmistakeable.

“Lou bear, are you okay? Is something wrong?”, tries tentatively the blonde alpha.

“Uh? No, no, everything’s fine. Everything’s great. It’s cracking. I’m good.”

“You sure, mate?”

“Yeah, of course.”

He’s going to be sick.

He walks to his locker in a trance, he’s so busy being worried and anxious that he’s not aware of what’s happening around him. So busy that he doesn’t spot Harry and Niall making their way towards their group.

He whirls around when he feels a looming presence behind him, startled, and his mouth forms a small ‘o’ in surprise.

“Hello, omega."

The alpha steps even closer so he can leave a lingering kiss on the small boy’s cheek and then he presses his thumb on his scent gland, gently rubbing it to spread his own scent all over the omega. He enjoys the little sweet spike of arousal he gets a whiff of and the glazed expression on the omega’s pretty face.

“Hello, alpha”, he greets him back quietly.

“Ready for your first lesson of the day?”

He nods and he doesn’t question it when the alpha takes his stuff from him to carry it himself and then starts leading him to his maths class. He doesn’t even ask himself how and why Harry knows he has maths first thing on Mondays and where’s the classroom, he just goes and follows him. He knows because he asked their friends while the omega was panicking with his face stuffed in his locker. And then he simply followed them to the right classroom, they’re literally walking in front of them. Louis doesn’t notice a thing.

“Here’s your stuff, baby. I’ll see you after class, okay?”

Again, Louis nods. He takes his things and waves at the alpha smiling shyly, trying to ignore the stares he can feel burning on the back of his head.

He sits down next to Liam and grins softly when the beta waggles his eyebrows in this direction.

“Here’s your stuff, baby”, he repeats in a ridiculous high pitched voice.

Louis laughs. “Right, brilliant, good one. He doesn’t even sound like that! His voice is literally deeper than yours, Payno you twat!”

“Oi, that’s not true”, he argues looking miffed.

“Sure it’s not, mate.”

Liam glares at him and then pouts, mutters a halfhearted “wanker” and promptly turns to his book, he starts paying attention to the teacher just so he could ignore Louis, making him giggle.

When the bell rings they’re quick to put their things away. Louis is the quickest but it’s not because he knows he’s going to see Harry during history and wants to get there as soon as he can. It’s not that, **shut up, Zayn!**

He sees, well actually he _smells_ , Harry as soon as he steps foot out of the classroom; he’s waiting for him leaning against the opposite wall, all casual and relaxed. He smiles, dimples popping out, he walks closer and reaches out to take his stuff again. This time though the omega is more present, he’s not dazed from the assault his scent gland has fallen prey to before.

“Uhm, Harry, you don’t have to carry my things for me, it’s not necessary.”

“I know, baby, but I want to.”

The small boy blushes and lets the alpha do as he pleases, preening silently at the attention he’s been receiving. He’s loving it, he’s always been a bit needy and he loves being taken care of like this.

They sit next to each other and Harry once again walks him to class. Louis bites his lip in consideration; Harry must be almost late to his own lessons just so he can accompany Louis and he probably has to race out of his classroom as soon as the bell rings to be able to be there when Louis is done. He even apologised because he couldn’t get there in time to go to lunch together because of PE! He feels so guilty about the whole thing. It’s nice, don’t get him wrong, it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside but he doesn’t want Harry to get in trouble.

When Zayn and him arrive at their usual table, Harry waves them over enthusiastically. The alpha takes one of the omega’s dainty wrist and gently pulls, making him fall in his lap with a small ‘oof’.

Harry smirks cheekily causing the blooming of a blush on the face on the pretty boy’s face.

“Alright?”, he whispers, wanting to make sure he’s not making him uncomfortable with his boldness.

“Yeah, of course.”

The omega decides to bring up the chaperoning thing.

“Hey, Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“So, uhm, I really appreciated the way you’ve been walking me to classes today. It was very sweet of you, thank you.”

“Baby, you don’t have to thank me, it was my pleasure.”

He blushes again. “The thing is, well, you don’t have to. I mean, I loved it, I honestly did! It’s not that I don’t want you to but it’s going to make it difficult for you to be on time for your own classes and I don’t want you to get in trouble. And running from one side of the school to another will get tiring anyway after a while.”

“But I want to do it, it’s not a bother for me at all!”, the alpha pouts and draws small circles with the tip of his fingers on Louis’ thighs.

“And I’m flattered that you want to. But it’s going to become problematic for you in the long run so I’m telling you now that you won’t walk me to all of my classes.”

“Okay, lovely. Just some of them then.”

The omega snorts at his stubbornness but gives in with a nod and a smile.

Their friends, of course, cannot, in good conscience, leave them alone. It goes against everything they are and represent as people.

“Blimey Harry, you two have been on one date and you’re already so arse over tits for him, it’s sickening. I don’t want to imagine how you’re going to be in a few months”, complains Niall.

“Well, we’re going to go on lots of other dates. We’ve been on one _for now._ Right, Lou?”, he rebuts, miffed, focusing on the date part and completely disregarding the rest of what was said.

Louis giggles. He wraps his left arm around the alpha’s neck and pinches his cheek affectionately. “Right, Haz.”

The curly haired boy beams at him with his chest all puffed up.

“What a bellend”, stage whispers his brother to the others, making them cackle loudly.

Louis suspects they’re going to be teased mercilessly by everyone if this relationship, or whatever you want to call it, ends up working out. He finds that he doesn’t mind that much, not if he gets to have Harry.

The thought only grows stronger when he finds a Ben Schuller lyrics scribbled down on a note that’s been slipped inside his locker and he realises that Harry did indeed check the singer out like he said he would and now he’s even going around dedicating his songs to him.

_‘I've been around trying all the games,_

_You come and play me like a fool,_

_Lead me right on back to you._

_I couldn't speak_

_Until I learned your name’_

***

It’s been three months, give or take, and their mates still tease them like there’s no tomorrow.

In fact, they’re doing it right now.

Niall is more than familiar with the behaviours of an omega who’s been nesting, being one himself. He’s noticed that the majority of Louis’ softest clothes have gone missing, his favourite hoodie has completely disappeared, he’s caught on his subtle complaints about old blankets that don’t feel as soft as they used to and he remembers the omega fussing about his sisters trying to go in his room.

“Do you have some of Harry’s clothes in your nest, Loulou?”

“No, I don’t!”, he denies with his cheeks red and hot.

“Sure, mate.”

“He does, I’ve seen it when I was at his house to help his crazy arse put the Christmas lights in the garden”, says Bebe smugly.

Harry furrows his brow, his mouth set in a straight line and stormy eyes darkening. He actually looks really scary. He resembles a serial killer and Louis would have cried if he had been the one being glared at like that. “Have you?”, he snaps instinctively with a hard biting edge in his tone. Yes, he’s feeling quite jealous because, apparently, another alpha has seen _his_ omega’s nest when he’s not allowed to. _What the actual fuck?_

“Whoa there, calm down, geezer! It was just an accident so don’t throw a wobbly now. I didn’t know he was nesting and I barged into his room without knocking and your precious little omega was ready to claw my eyes out as soon as I breathed in his direction anyway. I barely had the time to catch a glimpse of the nest before I was growled at and shoved outside but I recognised one of your jumpers, so…”, she smirks like this is the most fun she’s ever had, “he’s building a nest with Harry’s clothes indeed.”

“Oh God, did you see his face? I thought he was going to burst a blood vessel, what a knotheat”, Zayn almost bends over with laughter.

“Why do you always only laugh at me? You can take the piss out of someone else for a change, there are five other people there, you know?”

“Yeah but you and Louis are the only ones in a relationship at the moment so we can’t tease each other about that”, the beta leaves the rest of his sentence hanging.

“And we love Louis more so yeah”, finishes Liam.

“It’s funnier when it’s you anyway, innit?”, adds Bebe.

“Aye”, agrees the blond omega.

The alpha pouts, crosses his arms over his chest and glares at everyone, making sure to look extra offended when it comes to Niall, his own half-brother. “Bloody traitor”, he mutters.

Louis coos and wraps both arms around his big bicep and squeezes tightly. “Oi! You leave my poor big dumbo alpha alone, twats.”

And, yep, that’s a thing now: using the possessive adjectives in front of the titles alpha and omega to each other’s faces instead of just in their heads. Or, embarrassingly enough, in Louis’ case, in front of his mum.

“Thanks, precious.”

The omega smiles brightly and smacks a big humid smooch on the other boy’s cheek.

“C’mon, H. I want to go home, I’m tired”, he tugs at the alpha’s hand while whining.

“Have you heard, lads? He’s _tired!_ This is what you kids call it nowadays, innit?”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply”, he hisses with an arched eyebrow.

“That you just want to take advantage of your empty house and shag like you always do, Loulou.”

Everyone laughs with the exception of a very wise Harry.

“Oi, watch it, Neil! Stop talking rubbish or I’ll slap the laugh off your face.”

The other omega only giggles and shrugs, leaning back against Liam’s sturdy chest.

“Don’t listen to them, baby, they don’t know what they’re talking about. Let’s go. See you, wankers!” Harry hugs Louis, pulling him into his side and starting to walk away.

“Be safe!”, yells Bebe to their backs.

“We’re not going to shag”, screams the small omega in response.

Harry quickly turns his head and mouths a smug “we are” with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Louis hits him on his stomach with the back of his hand without even looking at him. “I saw that, alpha. And you’re not getting nowhere near this arse today.”

“Yes, I am. And you know it, angel.”

The alpha does, in fact, gets near Louis’ arse.

He squeezes it, groaning lowly and kneading the meaty cheeks with rough hands, sharp teeth sinking into the skin of his neck to nibble and bite at it.

“H-harry”, whines the omega.

“Hmm, yes, flower?”

“Touch me, please”, he insists when he doesn’t get a reaction, “ _alpha_ , touch me.”

Harry swears. He lets his hands slip inside the boy’s jeans, finally making contact with warm bare skin.

“Precious omega, you want me to touch you? You want my fingers, sweet boy?”, coos the alpha.

“Yes, yes, alpha, I want that. Please.”

He teases him, inching his hands closer and closer to where the omega wants to feel him the most. He growls when he feels them getting sticky.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re so wet. Baby, you’re literally drenched. Is that all for me, angel, hm?”

Louis nods furiously, “yes, just for you.”

The alpha hums contently and then finally, _finally_ , rubs one finger against the soaked hole, eliciting a relieved moan out of the small boy’s mouth. He gently presses it inside and starts to move it in and out, slow and oh so delicate.

“Haz, I want more, you know I can take it.”

He tuts at him. “Patience, precious.” He indulges him anyway because how can he not when the omega looks so pretty all flushed and needy and spread out under him? He removes the first finger and pushes two back inside meeting little to no resistance, the slick making it slip inside easily. He growls quietly in the back of his throat in appreciation, he loves how wet his omega gets because of him, it makes the alpha feel smug and possessive.

He’s as hard as a rock, cock red and aching with the need to be touched but he pays it no mind, transfixed on the hole that’s holding all his attention.

He’s also starting to get a bit a lightheaded, the smell of his omega’s arousal is so thick in the air he can almost taste the sickly sweetness of it on his tongue. Slick is now dripping down his hand and onto the bed making him feel a little crazy with _want_. He’s not thinking rationally when he takes his fingers out and, whilst keeping eye contact with Louis, he brings them up to his mouth to feel it out, moaning at the flavour. The alpha’s eyes roll to the back of his head. It’s saccharine and salty at the same time, reminding him of caramel popcorns but there’s an added hint of something that is distinctively _Louis_. It’s maddening and addictive and he needs more.

The omega’s breath itches and he mewls at the sight of his alpha sucking on his own fingers just to get to his slick and absolutely loving it. It’s so filthy and so fucking hot. He starts to leak even more.

“I want to taste you so bad. Angel, can we try something? I swear I’ll make you feel so good, I promise, lovely.” He’s almost begging and he doesn’t even care, he just needs Louis to say yes. He’s going to cry if he doesn’t.

Louis blushes and bites his lip, feeling a little unsure about this. He knows what Harry is hinting at and, God, he wants it too but he’s a little hesitant because he feels like it should be embarrassing. But how can he deny him when he’s asking with so much raw want in his voice? “You can do whatever you want.”

“Baby, don’t say shit like that”, groans Harry with his eyes closed, teeth and hands clenched. He takes a deep breath to try calm himself down, his omega’s words twisting his stomach up.

“But it is true. We can always try new things, as long as we ask first. I’m yours, take what you want from me, alpha.”

That’s when Harry snaps. He takes his calves and uses the grip he has on them to push his legs against his chest, almost bending him in half and exposing his hole completely. He growls at the sight of a gush of slick oozing out right under his intense stare.

He leans down and gives a first lick. He grunts. “You taste so good, doll, I want to devour you.” He laps at the slick smeared around his hole, on his arsecheeks and inner thighs, sucking bruises into the skin and leaving purplish bites behind, and then finally gets to it. He’s gathering up the slick directly from the source now and he can’t stop himself from making low throaty sounds at the taste. He swirls his tongue all over the rim and then blows softly on it making Louis break into goosebumps. He keeps alternating between licking insistently, lapping gently with just the tip of his tongue and simply breathing down on his hole while murmuring sweet nothings to tease him and waits until the omega whines in protest and tries to push his head down again before he puts his mouth on him again.

Louis trashes and whimpers, hands scrambling to find some form of purchase on the sheets, his legs tightening and clamping down around the alpha’s head.

Harry eats him out like a man starved, he makes slurping noises and he’s getting the omega’s slick all over his face, beard getting all sticky. He attaches his mouth to Louis’ hole and _sucks,_ slick gushing out directly into his mouth. Somehow it’s still not enough.

He moves away and crawls back up to be at eye level with Louis who grumbles at the loss of his tongue. The lower part of the alpha’s face is glistening wet and his eyes are almost completely black, no green to be seen. “I want you to sit on my face.”

Louis takes a few seconds before he reacts, still dazed, and whines in confusion. “What”, he slurs.

“I want you to sit on my face, baby”, he repeats firmly.

“What? But I’m going to crush you!”, he protests.  
“Oh, my precious, you’re so tiny. Of course you won’t.”

“I’m not tiny”, pouts Louis.

The alpha sighs. “Please, angel. Trust me, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Are you sure?” He bites his lower lip, still not 100% convinced.  
“I am, omega.”

Louis relents and they switch positions; Harry lays on his back and Louis clambers hesitantly onto the alpha’s chest and then hovers, unsure. The alpha places both hands on the slender hips of the other boy and draws small circles with his fingertips to comfort him.

“It’s okay, flower, c’mon.”

He gently pushes and helps him to position himself just right. He groans shamelessly when Louis lowers himself down and he feels slick wetting his chin. He wastes no time and dives in, tongue pointed to push past the tight ring of muscle. Louis keens and can’t help but grind down, wanting to feel it deeper.  
“Shit, sorry, H”, he immediately apologises and tries to get up, only to be stopped.

“Stay and keep doing that. Ride my face, lovely, c’mon.”

Louis moans at that. Fuck, he wants to. He begins to sway his hips a bit, still careful and hesitant, but as it starts to feel good, better than he imagined, moving comes naturally as a reaction to the pleasure that’s overtaking his body. He couldn’t, even if he tried, stop rocking his hips back and forth to chase the feeling of Harry’s tongue.

He’s fully riding his face now, hips rolling and hands clutching Harry’s hair and tugging at it, spurring the alpha on even more.

Harry’s face is being smothered between the omega’s arsecheeks, slick drizzling down his neck, making a mess of everything. And he’s _loving_ it. He can’t breathe properly, he’s starting to feel a tad woozy but he doesn’t care, his omega tastes too good to stop, his cock is so hard it’s aching and twitching almost painfully.

Louis above him keeps riding his face and start to touch his right nipple, twisting and pinching it. He whines desperately and then closes his other hand around his cock and he comes. He chokes on an aborted scream.

He slides down until he’s sat on Harry’s abdomen, just over the beginning of his hips, he’s panting harshly, slightly out of it but still aware of being the only one that has come.

He moans quietly with glossy eyes and his gaze unfocused. “Alpha, le’me suck y’ cock. Wan’ make you feel good.”

Harry shakes his head, he doesn’t say anything and simply flips them over, laying the omega down. He straddles his legs, not sitting down cause he doesn’t want to hurt the small omega, and starts to wank.

He’s fast and desperate in his movements, he needs to come, he can’t hold on anymore. It doesn’t take more than ten strokes before he’s cumming, aiming at Louis’ belly. His cum splatters on the omega’s skin, making him hum contently.

The alpha smirks and rubs it on Louis’ tummy and chest, spreading his scent all over his omega, marking him as _his,_ making him smell like him, like sex, like them. His throat rumbles in satisfaction, pleased at having his omega smell like what they just did.

“Alpha, want”, whines Louis. And Harry immediately knows what he means, knows what he’s asking for.

He hums and scoops up some cum and slowly brings his hand to the boy’s face. Louis pliantly opens his mouth and takes his fingers inside, he suckles on them happily and moans delighted at the taste.

The alpha feeds his cum to his omega lovingly a few more times and then, with a glance to the clock in Louis’ room, sighs. “We need to clean ourselves up, candy cane. Your mum is going to get there in an hour and I need to go home for dinner.”

***

Louis’ mum has been nagging him for days about meeting Harry and Louis has reassured her, repeatedly, that he’s going to ask. But he never does. It’s not that he doesn’t want them to meet, not really. I mean, it is something that worries him a little bit. He knows the alpha is going to charm the pants off his mum and sisters despite how protective they all are so he’s not concerned about them not liking him but rather of the opposite: Harry not liking them. His family is very important to him and Harry is very important to him as well and he wants everyone to get along and want to spend time together. He’s always wanted his partner and his family to be close.

But, anyway, he feels uncomfortable when asking things to people so he usually avoids it if he can so there’s the other reason he’s been putting it off for.

He can’t stall forever though, he’s going to have to ask him soon and preferably today. He still doesn’t know how and he’s even turned to Liam and Zayn for advice but they kept arsing around and taking the piss so he ended up telling them to fuck off. Whatever, he’ll manage. Maybe. Probably. Hopefully.

It seems that luck is on his side this time because, in the end, he’s not the one that brings the topic up. Harry randomly tells him that his family wants to meet him, his older sister Gemma especially has been moaning about how unfair it was that Niall is already his friend while she hasn’t still met him. She demanded him to be brought home the next weekend when she’s coming to visit.

He jumps at the opportunity being handed to him. “Sure H, I’m buzzing to know your family. But you have to meet mine first or my mum is going to murder me. She’s been pestering me about bringing you home for ages.”

Harry beams. “Of course! I can’t wait, candy cane.”

“Wicked.”

So it’s settled. Harry is going to meet his family this week. Shit. And he’s going to meet Harry’s family this weekend. Double shit.

“Don’t forget to tell your mum later, okay, baby?”, he gently brushes his fringe away from his eyes with a tender smile, “I know sometimes things slip from your mind so I’ll text you to make sure you remembered.”

“I won’t forget”, he pouts.

“Okay, precious. I’ll still text you.”

Louis rolls his eyes and hits him on the arm but smiles privately at himself, glad of having a reminder. Things do indeed tend to escape his memory quite often.

He doesn’t forget this. It’s literally the first thing he says to his mother when he sees her. They quickly arrange to have dinner in two days, his mum insisting about needing time to go to the shops and buy stuff to cook. Harry tried to tell him to tell her not to worry about it, that it wasn’t necessary but Louis dismissed him because, well, it is necessary in his opinion. He actually had a small tiff with his mum about the cooking because he didn’t want her to do anything for dinner. It’s _his_ bloody alpha! That might just be the omega inside of him wanting to impress his alpha and getting, maybe, a little possessive. But who knows, right?

Jay was the one that caved but still finds herself at the receiving end of small suspicious glances during the whole time it takes for Louis to prepare everything. She rolls her eyes and decides to ignore him, opting to tidy up the twins’ bedrooms instead, leaving him in the kitchen to fret and fuss on his own.

Before he realises how much time has passed the doorbell is ringing and Harry is there.

The omega is quick to rush to the door and wrench it open, beaming up at the alpha standing in front of him.

“Hello, omega”, voice deep and smooth as always. He wraps a hand around the back of the small boy’s neck to pull him closer, guiding his head towards his own neck to let himself be scented to the omega’s heart content. He uses his thumb to stroke Louis’ scent gland for a few seconds and then steps back, bending down quickly to leave a light sweet kiss to the adorable button nose tilted up in his direction.

Louis scrunches up his nose and giggles. “Hi, alpha!”, he chirps happily.

Jay emerges swiftly from wherever she was in the house and smiles fondly at the sight of the two lovebirds.

“Hello, boys. You must be Harry, innit?”

“Good evening, Ms Darling. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve bought dessert as I promised”, he smiles at her and charmingly kisses her hand, “I must say, I now see where Louis has got his beauty from.”

The woman laughs at his cheekiness and shakes her head. “Thank you, love, and call me Jay, please. I’ll go put the ice cream away before it starts melting, you two go ahead and sit at the table in the meantime.”

Louis glares at the alpha as soon as his mother turns her back to them and pinches him viciously, making him rub at his arm with a pout. “Blimey, Lou, that hurt. Why would you do that?”  
“You know why. Now hurry, I don’t want the food I’ve spent all afternoon on to get cold”, he says with a pointed tone.

“My baby flower, you cooked for me? How sweet, my precious omega, thank you so much”, the alpha coos at him, framing his face with big warm hands, thumbs gently caressing his cheekbones.

Louis is reduced to a blushing mess immediately. He curls and wiggles his toes and rocks on the ball of his feet, he nods while toying with the sleeves of his jumper shyly. He whispers a flustered thank you.

Harry smirks and takes his hand, leading him to the table where all the rest of the omega’s family is waiting for them. All eyes are on them as soon as they step into the room.

Louis clears his throat. “Guys, this is Harry. Harry, these are my siblings. The blonde one is Charlotte and next to her there’s Felicite. The twins are Phoebe and Daisy and these two messy babies here are Ernest and Doris”, he points the all out when naming then, trying not to confuse the alpha too much with all the names.

“You alright, loves?”

Daisy is the first to speak. “Harry, do you want me and Phee to paint your nails so you can match with Boo Lou?”

“I’d love that, Daisy!”

The twins grin at each other and cheer loudly and start to talk all over each other to try and tell Harry about the colours they have.

“Okay, settle down now, darlings. You’ll deal with Harry’s nails later, let’s have dinner first, yeah?”, tells them Lottie.

The two girls nod obediently and calm down, chattering among themselves about how exciting it is.  
Jay joins them and they finally start to eat and they all start pleasant conversations, asking each other questions and bantering like they’ve known each other for ages. Louis instantly notices how wonderful he is with kids; he’s kind and sweet to them, making sure to always include them when they’re speaking and not treating them as if they were stupid. He can’t help but dream about them having their own children one day. Harry is going to be a brilliant father.

Dinner is a loud affair, as it always is in the Tomlinson household, and seeing Harry being so comfortable in the middle of it as if he belonged there is making the omega’s heart feels like it might burst any moment now.

After they’re done eating Louis and Lottie take the babies in their bedroom to sleep and the twins are sent to sleep after they painted the alpha’s nails, despite all their whining and protests about wanting to stay with Harry a bit longer- “they sound just like you, bab- ow, ow, okay, sorry!”-, leaving just Louis, Harry, Jay, Lottie and Fizzy sitting on the sofa with a cuppa in their hands.

They chat for another while, right until Harry needs to go back to his own house. And not before his mum embarrasses Louis with stories about his childhood- “Oh, Harry! He was such a sweet sunny child, he was always smiling and laughing and waving at everyone! Did you know he used to think people decorated during Christmas because they were celebrating his birthday? He looked so happy about it and I didn’t have the heart to break his by telling him it wasn’t really for him.” “Mum! I Why would you tell him that? That’s so embarrassing.” “Hush, flower! That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. I don’t think my heart can handle it, I’m dying.”-.

All things considered, Louis thinks it went rather well. He wasn’t even that nervous when he really ponders it, everything was so smooth and natural that he had nothing to worry about.

The next weekend, while they drive to Harry’s house to meet his family, is when he really feels on edge and anxious. It’s nerve-raking. No matter how many times the alpha tries to reassure him and calm him down, he still feels like he’s going to be sick any moment now.

He’s listening to Taylor Swift to try to relax and take his mind off it, her music always makes him ramble about the meaning behind the lyrics and how wonderful and deep they are. He’s currently talking Harry’s ear off about New Year’s Day- the song, not the holiday- because “It’s just so bloody romantic, H, and people don’t get it! There’s this line she wrote about her boyfriend telling her he loves her by squeezing her hand three times, it’s so sweetly pure and I love it so much. The whole concept of the song is just so endearing but, you know, in a poetic way.” He’s not even sure the alpha is listening to him but it’s not really concerned about it, talking is actually working in distracting him. Kind of. For a little while at least. He’s soon freaking out about Harry’s family hating him again. Except Niall, hopefully. He’s really awkward and he doesn’t always make good first impressions, he never knows when to speak and what to say so he often appears standoffish and cold and he normally wouldn’t care that much but this is different and it’s important to him; he wants to be liked. Harry is always so charming, he couldn’t probably understand what he’s going through. I mean, he wasn’t even nervous while meeting his family, Louis was more worried than him! This is totally unfair. He glares at him out of the corner of his eye.

He then considers it for a handful of seconds.

He nonchalantly reaches out and places his hand on the alpha’s thigh and massages it delicately with his thumb. The action gets him a smile so he keeps it up for a few more minutes. He then starts to slowly inch higher and higher, resulting in an inquisitive eyebrow raised in his direction. He brushes Harry’s crotch, touch as light as a feather, getting ready to grip it properly.

“What are you doing, baby?”

He freezes. “Nowt”, he smiles innocently.

He doesn’t move for a short moment to lull him into a false sense of security and then tries again. He doesn’t even get a good grope out of it before a big hand closes around his wrist and halts his movements. The alpha sniffs the air and then turns his head to stare at him, mildly expectant.

“I’m going to ask once more, doll. What are you doing?”

The omega whines. “H, I’m nervous.”

Harry just puts his hands back on the steering wheel and shakes his head, amusement shining through his eyes. “And grabbing my cock is going to help, how?”

“I reckon giving you a blowjob would properly cheer me up.”

The alpha laughs, a bit hysterically, but says nothing. Louis takes this as a silent approval so he starts to palm Harry with clear intent and deliberately.

“Lou, knock it off. I’m driving.”

“C’mon”, he whines but stops, unable to ignore a direct order with no way of getting around it by playing with the words and their meanings, “I want to, H.”

“Louis. Be good.”

Louis frowns at the use of his full name but he persists and gives a squeeze the dick that’s slowly fattening up under his ministrations.

“Stop touching my cock!”, the alpha is growing now agitated because he knows he’s starting to feel a little randy and he can’t have that clouding his judgment. “We’re not doing this, alright? Stop.”

“But you’re hard.” He points out with his lower lip jutting out in a cute pout. “Is it for me?”, he smirks mischievously.

“Of course I’m hard! My omega is essentially begging me to suck my cock and the scent of his arousal is bloody everywhere in this bloody car. What do you expect, Lou, of course I’m fucking hard!”

“So let me help you out!”

“Maybe it has escaped your notice but I’m bloody driving.”

“Then pull over”, he mumbles stubbornly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Baby, are you crazy? We’re going to my parents’ house, I can’t just pull over to get my cock sucked! That’s bonkers!”

Louis crosses his arms and sighs obnoxiously. He weights it over for a while and then thinks to himself ‘why the bloody hell not?’

He turns his big pleading blue eyes on him. “Please, alpha.”

“Please, alpha…”, the alpha repeats in whispered disbelief, “fuck.”

The tyres screech against the road when he hastily pulls over. “Come here, lovely.”

Louis grins triumphantly and hurries to unfasten his seatbelt, eager to get to his alpha faster. “Move the seat back, make some space for me, please.”

Harry is quick to do so and bites his lip while he watches Louis climb over the seat to reach him, wiggling down until he’s on his knees in front of him, small quick hands working on his jeans’ button.

The omega hums and lick his lips while staring at the half hard cock held in his tiny hand, stroking it slowly and gently to coax it sweetly into full hardness. He bends down and gives a first lick. He loves how his alpha tastes, salty and slightly bitter, one lick is never enough and once he gets started he can’t stop. He starts licking up and down the whole length, spit dribbling down his chin and into the alpha’s lap with how eager he is. When the skin is all shiny and wet he stops.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yeah, angel, feels amazing. You’re so good at this.”

He decides to get a treat for himself. He wraps his lips around the head and he suckles; he closes his eyes and keeps sucking softly, welcoming the taste of the alpha’s precum in his mouth.

He could do this all day. He could spend hours just like this, on his knees with his hands clasped behind his back, nursing his alpha’s cock, keeping it warm and wet for him.

A hands suddenly grasps his hair, fingers gentle when massaging his scalp, and starts to push his head down, encouraging him to take more. He opens his mouth wider and lets himself be moved how the other boy pleases, he accommodates the cock being fed to him, slackening his jaw to adjust to the girth of it.

When the tip hits the back of his throat he gags a little and the hand stops pushing, giving him time to sort it out and relax his muscles to make it easier.

“That’s good, lovely. Take a breath through your nose now, doll, c’mon.”

Louis listens and then he focuses on keeping his throat muscles lax and open so he can fit more of Harry’s cock in his mouth without choking. He slides down and doesn’t stop until his nose gets tickled by pubic hair. The alpha groans and tightens his grip on his hair.

“Yeah”, he grunts, “take it.” He can’t help himself and thrusts his hips up, just once, just cause it feels too good.

The omega doesn’t even choke and Harry has to pinch his own thigh, hard, to hold himself back so he doesn’t start to fuck his omega’s mouth, quick and rough just the way they both like it.

He exhales to regain a bit of control back and then taps twice on the smaller boy’s neck.

Louis drags his mouth away, he takes a few seconds to properly breathe and this time uses his hand to take ahold of his cock, fingers not being able to wrap around the whole girth, before starting to lick at the head, tongue toying with the foreskin and prodding at the sensitive slit where precum gathers.

“That’s enough teasing out of you, little one. Suck it like you mean it.”

The omega giggles sweetly before he starts to bob his head up and down. He lets it slip out just a short while later, stroking him with his hand instead, so he can suck the balls in his mouth at the same time. He purrs at the feeling of them, heavy on his tongue and savoury with sweat.

“Shit, baby, your mouth was bloody made for this. You’re so good.”

He goes a bit wild after this; his movements eager and almost desperate, there’s no finesse to them at all, his spit is dripping down his chin making a proper mess but that doesn’t deter him the slightest, on the contrary it spurs him on even more.

“Fuck, slow down a little, angel. Now it’s not the time to pop a knot and I need to calm down before I accidentally do”, pants Harry, hands tightening around Louis’ hair again.

The omega frowns in distaste and, almost in spite, swiftly and forcefully sinks down on his cock until it gags him and his throat spasm convulsively around it. The alpha curses loudly and can’t do anything to stop his knot from forming, locking the boy’s mouth to his cock momentarily.

“Fuck. Shit. Why do you have to be such a brat?”, he grunts as soon as he feels like he can speak again without snarling. “See what you’ve done? Now we’re stuck here like this for at least fifteen minutes, my parents will definitely know why we’re late. And what are we going to do with all this time? You can’t even talk cause you’ve got your mouth stuffed with my cock! Fuck, you need to learn to behave.” His hips instinctively jerk up at his own words, the thought of having knotted his omega’s mouth is filthy and so, so, fucking hot, even in the face of the unfavourable circumstances. He can’t help being a knothead when it comes to his omega.

Louis blinks noncommittedly and then blindly stretches his arm to his right and pats around until he finds his phone and makes his Christmas playlist start playing. He grins cheekily at him as much as he can with a knot filling his mouth to the brim.

It startles a laugh out of the alpha. “Brat.”

The omega ignores him and begins to hum Holly Jolly Christmas under his breath, making Harry’s cock twitch because of the direct vibrations of his throat on his head, spurts of cum coming out of it in heavy bursts.

The alpha groans and throws his head back, landing against the seat with a small thud.

When the knot deflates just enough to pull out without hurting Louis, Harry gently helps the omega to slide off it slowly. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”, he asks softly because, naughty or not, he’s just had his mouth knotted for the first time and it must have been quite the experience.

“I-”, his voice breaks and he has to clear his throat before trying to speak again, “I’m okay, jaw is feeling a bit achy but, yeah, I’m cracking.” His voice is so scratchy and rough, no one will even have to _try_ to guess what they just did.

Harry clasps Louis’ face tightly with one hand, fingers gripping tightly his chin, and pulls him close roughly to snog him senseless. It does things to Harry and to his stupid possessive alpha side. It also makes him want to run and hide from his family because he knows he’ll never hear the end of it, he’s going to get teased for the next two decades.

After they’ve composed themselves they start to drive again and Harry sees Louis furiously texting, grin bright on his face and fingers flying over his phone with how quick they’re moving.

“Omega, that better not be the group chat you have with Liam, Zayn and Bebe.”

The omega presses his lips firmly together. “It is not.”

“Louis”, warns Harry, voice serious and stern.

“What? H, you know I don’t kiss and tell”, he jests with an easy smile.

“Yes you do. You literally started to text them about giving your first blowjob while you were still wiping you chin and mouth and I was still trying to catch my breath.”

Louis pouts. “But we’re mates, I want to tell them these things!”

The alpha rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything more on the topic, already resigned about their friends knowing every detail of their sex life because his boyfriend just has to share everything with them.

“H?”  
“Yeah, lovely?”

“My knickers are soaked.” He pauses and when he doesn’t get a reply he sighs dejectedly. “I’m not digging this, it does not feel cracking at all.”

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose and prays for patience.

They pull over again so Louis can take off his knickers and wear Harry’s pants instead, leaving the alpha starkers under his jeans. And if he sniffs at the omega’s knickers and smirks saying that ‘these, I’m keeping for myself’, then it’s their business and their business alone.

They finally get there, _half an hour later than when they were supposed to._ Harry’s mum glares at him when she opens the door and scolds him for being so late without giving her a heads-up. Hehe, _head_ s-up… yeah, well, anyway!

She turns her head towards Louis and her face immediately opens up in a sunny smile as she coos over the small boy.

“Hello, darling! I’m Anne, Harry’s mum, it’s so nice to finally meet you”, she goes in for a hug and softly embraces him, “my, my, you’re gorgeous!”

“O-oh, thank you so much, Mrs Anne. it’s lovely to meet you too.” He mentally curses for calling her Mrs Anne because who the fuck does that? A prat, that’s who!

She tuts at him and quickly ushers him inside, hand wrapped around his shoulders, and she leads him to the dining room. “Harry, close the door and go help your brother with the salads!”

Anne gently pushes him into a chair and introduces him to Gemma, telling them to chat and get to know each other while she goes and finishes dinner.

The girl sitting in front of Louis smiles winningly in his direction. “Why, hello, pretty omega”, she leers.

His eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something back but he’s too caught off guard to think of something.

A warning growl, quite scary as well if you ask Louis, rises from the kitchen and vibrates through the room, making him go weak in the knees. He wants to drop to the floor, head bowed down and neck exposed, shows his submission to his alpha to try to appease him.

“Seems like my brother apparently doesn’t like me calling you a pretty omega”, she’s snickering like he’s not literally two seconds away from starting to leak in front of his boyfriend’s family that he’s just met for the first time.

He clears his throat. “Yeah, he gets like that sometimes.”

“You know, I could smell what you two did from bloody space… did he really need to do that right before coming here?”, she rolls her eyes and Louis wants the ground to open up and swallow him down and make him disappear, “He feels _that_ threatened by me? I mean, I am clearly the best looking alpha in this family, after all, so maybe he’s right. If you ever get tired of Harry, you know where to find me, gorgeous.”, she winks at him.

Harry promptly marches into the room and wraps his arms around Louis, hold tight and possessive, and snarls menacingly at his sister.

“Watch your mouth, Gems. I’m not kidding.”

“Not my fault he’s so cute. I might just try to woo him and steal him away from you”, she laughs nonchalantly.

The younger alpha takes a step forward with his teeth bared.

“Oi, you bloody rascals, knock it off! Gemma, stop antagonizing your brother”, Anne points her finger at her daughter, expression cross and annoyed, “Harry, she’s just riling you up because she’s your sister and she likes messing with you. Calm down.”

The two siblings immediately stop and they look proper chastised, both of them blushing in embarrassment and staring down at their feet, exactly like to kiddies would when scolded by their mother.

Anne sighs and whispers to herself under her breath. “Alphas are such knotheads.”

Louis can’t contain the small giggle that bubbles out of him at the term ‘knotheads’ and everyone practically swoons over how adorable he is. He blushes even more when he notices the besotted faces staring at him.

The door of the dining room suddenly bangs open again, making the three of them startle, and Niall stomps into the room while muttering about being abandoned on his own when everybody else is just out there together having a laugh without him, those twats.

He pointedly ignores his family and makes a beeline for the other omega. He half slouches over him and groans dramatically. “See what I had to put up with while growing up? They’re always like this, even now when they should be all grown up and shit, they keep bickering like children every single time they’re in the same room. At least now I’ll have you during these hard times to share my suffering with!”

The small omega giggles again and pats the blond on the back. “Don’t worry, Neil, I’m here now. We’ve got to stick together, remember?”

“Next time, though, don’t let my brother do nasty things to you and stink you up so much, it’s gross when I’m hugging you.”

Louis’ cheeks start to burn again and he shuts his eyes closed, he decides staying silent is his best choice and curses himself silently for insisting so much for that bloody blowjob.

Niall giggle and then smacks a big wet kiss on his cheek, grinning happily. “My Loulou, don’t worry, I still love you.”

Harry sulks again and grumpily drags his feet back to the kitchen with Gemma to bring the food to the table, as their mum ordered them to.

Things calm down during dinner, with their mum being present to smooth things out when the two alphas tease each other and them being too focused on Louis to really try anyway.

The conversation is steered clear from any embarrassing topics and they discuss talk school, their group of friends and it’s after something Niall says- “Loulou is definitely my best mate as I said the very first day we met and no one takes offence. Louis is actually everyone’s favourite.”- that Anne chuckles and exclaims: “Louis is really every person he meets’ favourite, uh?”

It takes a while before it clicks for everyone but when it does a cacophony of sounds explodes at the table at the same time. Outraged and offended shouts along the lines of “we’re your children, mother, how dare you?” ring out.

“Well, it’s kinda true though”, says Niall after everybody calms down.

The others look at each other and then just shrug and agree like it’s no big deal. And it’s really not. Louis just has everyone wrapped around his tiny pretty fingers, every person that knows him can’t help but being endeared and captivated by him. He’s just too lovely and sweet, it’s impossible not to love him. Even when his mischievous streak comes out at the most inappropriate times at your expenses, as Harry has learned right when he was leaving his house to drive Louis back home.

The omega was saying goodbye to his family and when it was his sister’s turn he hugged her like he did with everyone and then said: “It was lovely to meet you. I hope to see you very soon, Gems. You’ve got another reason to come home more often now that you’ve met me.”

The other alpha only laughed and winked at him, making Harry pout and glare childishly at the both of them.

Harry is still pouting when he stops the car in front of the omega’s house and he only stops when the omega starts to pepper him with kisses on every inch of his face, making him melt and drop his fake offended façade to let out a chuckle.

“Don’t be grumpy, my daft giant of an alpha. Was it or was it not your knot I had stuffed in my mouth earlier?”

Harry groans and smacks him on his bum, making Louis wiggle his hips to shake his bum. “Oh yes alpha! Harder, please!”, he moans playfully.

The alpha shakes his head. “Go to sleep, brat”, he gently pushes the small boy towards his door.

***

A few days pass and they’re at Louis’ house, in his bedroom, and they’re snogging furiously, teeth biting and hands wandering.

The alpha is fondling the boy’s arsecheeks, squeezing so hard he’s probably leaving fingers shaped bruises behind. He’s using the tight grip he has on his arse to help the omega grind down on his hard cock, moving him as he pleases and enjoying the tiny sounds of pleasure he’s getting out of him.

“H-harry, wait”, he pants out.

The boy immediately stops his movements and gazes questioningly up at him.

Louis bites his lips and whispers very quietly: “I’m ready.”

Harry smirks cockily. “Oh, believe me, I know. I can feel you soaking through both our trackies, angel.”

The omega rolls his eyes and hits him on the chest. “That’s not what I meant, you dog! I am _ready_.”

“Baby, I don’t understand”, he shakes his head, eyebrows pinched in confusion.

“You’re so daft, oh my god!”

He laughs. “I can’t help it, darling, your slick makes me stupid. I’m a knothead when it comes to you, I thought we’ve established that.”

“I’m ready for- you know… _that_ ”, Louis says softly, suddenly shy.

“You mean…?”, he waits for a nod and then groans, “oh, fuck, doll, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m sure.”

“Shit. Fuck. Okay, okay. Up you go, lovely. Let me take the clothes off my sweet flower and admire him like he deserves.”

Louis blushes and nods, a small grin lighting up his face, and he lets himself be helped up and then positioned right in front of the sitting alpha.

Harry begins to undress him slowly. He starts with the jumper, lifting the hem higher and higher up until he has to pull it off. He lets his eyes linger hungrily on every inch of the exposed soft skin that he _aches_ to get his mouth on. He gently presses his hands to his lips, giving every single dainty digit the same amount of attention in the form of sweet small kisses.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, baby, can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Louis bashfully buries his face in his hands, feeling flustered because of the compliments he’s still not used to receiving.

“Don’t hide your pretty face, precious, let me see how beautiful you are.”

“Okay, alpha”, he whispers sweetly with a small grin.

“There you are, candy cane. Let’s take off those trackie now, yeah?”

The omega nods and Harry goes ahead and calmly lowers his trousers, pace slow and languid, and groans at the sight of soft smooth thighs being exposed before his eyes. Baby pink knickers making for a stark contrast against golden skin.

Louis fiddles a bit, getting self-conscious about standing in nothing but his underwear in front of another person. No one has ever seen him that naked before and he kinda wants to run away and hide. He’s scared of Harry not liking his body despite the boy’s claims because even if he wasn’t attracted to him he couldn’t very well say it now that they’re about to have sex for the first time. Well, yes, he could but he’s too polite to do so. Not that he thinks Harry is lying to him. But he could. He’s not. He hopes he’s not. He’s probably not. But it’s still a possibility. Louis is insecure, alright? And this is all new to him.

“Baby”, Harry breaths out with something akin to reverence in his voice, “you’re a vision. I can’t take my eyes off you.”

The alpha cradles the small boy’s face and kisses him on the mouth lovingly. “Lay down for me, sweetheart, and let me adore you.”

The omega protests feebly at the hands pushing him down onto the bed. “Wait, wait! Why am I the only one naked? Not fair, H!”

“Alright, alright”, chuckles Harry before making quick work of his clothes.

He then stalks over him with a predatory smirk and crawls on the bed until he can hover over Louis’ sprawled out body, using his arms to hold himself up

He starts to kiss his neck, sucking hard and creating yet another set of reddish marks, all positioned around the omega’s scent gland, where he’ll place the first mating bite he’s going to give _his_ omega. The first of many, many, mating marks he intends to leave all over his body. It’s almost like a promise.

“How can your skin taste so heavenly, lovely? You taste exactly like you smell, of sweet fruit and muffins. You are addictive, omega.”

He laps intently at the protruding collarbones under his mouth, teeth pressing in to leave their printed form behind themselves. He can’t get enough. He follows the alluring taste of muffins he can feel coating his tongue and doesn’t stop until he can flicker it against Louis’ small pert nipples.

The omega is heavily panting, arms stretched towards his head and hands twisting each other, toes curling and feet dragging against the sheets, trying to calm himself down and not get too worked up so soon.

Big hands frame his hips and he hears the alpha let out a groan before he lays his face on his stomach.

“You’re so golden”, he mumbles, lips wet against his skin while he kisses it wantonly, “you’ve got me under your spell, precious omega. You’re a goddess, a temptress, and I’m powerless when it comes to resisting you. I’m so enamoured with you, my precious omega.”

Louis blushes prettily and squeezes his eyes shut, he’s so giddy, he’s riding the high of having his alpha compliment him in such an intense way. His words sound so heart wrenchingly earnest and he looks so mesmerised with him and with his body that he cannot not believe him. There’s no space in his mind for doubt. He’s never felt this loved and cherished in his entire life. He wants to say something to him, try to thank him, but his throat his clogged up with emotion and so he resolves to tell him later when they can have an actual conversation about it.

The alpha can’t help but indulge himself and have a little bite of the delicious tummy that’s just begging to be nibbled on.

When his fingers start to play with the soft fabric of the omega’s knickers though he feels the small boy tense up and his scent gains a spike of anxiety. He immediately stops and quickly removes his hands from his body, only to use his index finger and thumb to envelop his chin and make him look into his eyes.

“What’s wrong, angel?”

The omega shakes his head and presses his lips together as if to show him he’s not going to talk.

“Hey, none of that, flower. You have to tell me if we’re going too fast or if I’m doing something you don’t like. Do you want to stop? It’s okay if you changed your mind. I want you to enjoy yourself and do only what you’re comfortable doing, talk to me, please.”

Louis whines, the smell of his embarrassment and slight distress swirling in the air between them. “It’s not- I want to do this and I liked everything. It’s just, well, I’m a bit scared about it hurting. Nothing serious, just some nerves.”

“I’m not going to lie to you, it’s going to hurt at least a little in the beginning but I’ll be as gentle as I know to be, candy cane. And we will take all the time in the world to make sure you enjoy it and feel as little pain as possible. Alright, baby?”, he reassures him tenderly and he waits until he gets a nod back.

The omega slowly relaxes his body and decides to stop worrying about the potential pain, focusing instead on how good his alpha is making him feel right now.

Harry gathers the slick gushing out of the omega’s hole and uses it to ease the slide of two of his fingers. He focuses on scissoring his fingers carefully and then crooks them until they brush against his prostate, making him keen high in his throat and throw his head back against the pillows.

“Alpha, c’mon, I’m ready”, he whines impatiently.

The boy shakes his head. “Not yet, angel. I need to stretch you open some more.”

The omega mewls out, “please, please.”

Harry ignores him and keeps fingering him, two fingers turning into three quickly. He also starts to slowly touch his cock with his other hand, gentle touches that makes the omega go crazy. Louis trashes wildly on the bed and fists the sheets, whining and whimpering nonstop.

“No more, alpha, please, I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

The alpha hums. “Good, it’ll help your body go lax even more. And I’ll make you come a second time, doll, don’t you worry.”

Louis screws his eyes up, arches his back and then comes, tiny cock twitching and white strips of cum hitting him on his tummy.

“Do you feel relaxed enough now, baby?”

The omega can only nod, a bit dazed and still out of breath.

“Ready to go further, precious?”  
“Yeah, I am”, he whispers.

“Okay. Remember what I’ve told you, alright? Try to not clench down or it’ll hurt worse. Tell me to stop if it hurts too much instead.”

He swiftly bends down and flickers his tongue against his hole, grunting at the sweetness rushing into his mouth. He grins cheekily at the small omega and shrugs. “I had to have a little taste.”

He smirks and then closes his teeth around one meaty arsecheek and bites down, _hard_ , making him squeal and hit him on the head in protest.

“Sorry, sweetheart, just wanted to mark you up where only I would get to see it.”

“You’re such a knothead, alpha.”

Harry hums in agreement and keeps fondling his bum absentmindedly. “You know it, lovely. Just for you.”

Louis snickers cutely, tiny hand covering his mouth, charmed despite everything.

But when he feels the blunt head of Harry’s cock bumping against his entrance he can’t stop his body from tensing up again, going stiff and rigid.

Harry immediately notices his distress and shifts back until they’re no longer touching, he leans over the edge of the bed and pats blindly the floor till he can feel soft furry material between his fingers. He lifts himself back up again and offers the soft toy he’s holding to the omega.

“Harold here is going to comfort you and make you feel brave and strong, yeah?”

The small boy giggles and the tension automatically leaves his body without him even realising it. Hearing Harry call his little frog by his given name endears him to no ends. He’s always refused, rolling his eyes at his cackling omega telling him time and time again how he bought Harold and named him after the alpha because he resembles a frog. He’s spent weeks sending Harry every single frog meme he could find, all with obnoxious captions relating the both of them in one way or another. He’s still doing it and Harry is still pretending he doesn’t see his frogs’ texts. It’s just a matter of time before he cracks and begs him to stop though, Louis can feel it and he’s absolutely thrilled.

He knows Harry acknowledging the frog thing is just for his benefit right now, he’s hoping to help settle his nerves and the whole thing is so sweet that he just melts, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching up, and nods at him.

The alpha starts to push, slow but steady. Louis’ nails are digging into the skin of his shoulders so hard he’s afraid they’re drawing blood. He hisses between his clenched teeth but keeps his mouth shut, appreciating the fact that his pain is nothing compared to the pain Louis must be feeling.

“Wait, H, wait. Stop, please”, he breathes out, voice choked up and fingers gripping Harold impossibly tight.

Harry halts all his movements instantly. He’s halfway in and his legs are shaking, his breath is coming out in short and heavy pants, but he’s restraining himself so he doesn’t move and hurt him.

He bends down, propping his forearms up near the sides of Louis’ head bracketing him between them, and starts to kiss his cheeks tenderly, trying to comfort him as much as he can. The omega breathes deeply, forcing his body to go slack and not fight against the intrusion. 

“H, just get it over with. One final push.”

“Are you sure, flower?”

“Yes, alpha. It’s better than dragging this out. I want to do it quickly.”

“Alright, baby.”

Harry snaps his hips and sinks in until he’s balls deep, groaning obscenely all the way inside.

He pants harshly and buries his face in his omega’s neck, breathing his mouth-watering scent in, and tries to calm himself down and wait patiently until the omega tells him he’s ready.

They stay like this for a few minutes, both of them heaving even if for completely different reasons.

“I think you can try to move now. But gently, please, alpha”, whispers Louis.

“Of course, lovely. I’ll be as careful as possible.”

He pulls out almost all the way, until just the tip remains inside, and then pushes back inside. He starts to thrust in and out, slowly and calmly, giving time to the small boy to adjust to having his something so thick and big moving inside of him.

“You’re doing perfect, my precious omega. You’re taking my cock so well, you’re so good. Such a good boy”, he croons sweetly, lips brushing the shell of his hear.

The omega’s hips stutter, he lets out a loud whimper and his tiny cock twitches, a small drop of precum dribbling out of the tip and slick leaking profusely out of his hole and down onto the bed.

“My sweet angel, what is it? Is me calling you a good boy making you wet? You like that?”, Harry coos with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

“A-alpha, yes please. Faster.”

The alpha keeps up with his languid teasing pace and smiles down at him. “You want it, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes”, he whimpers, hands clutching at his broad shoulders.

“Look at you. You’re so desperate, aren’t you? And here I am, calling you angel when you’re actually so naughty. Is it just for me, angel?”

He teases him by going even slower, dragging his cock in and out in torturously lazy movements, arrogant and complacent.

“Alpha, please, want more”, he moans.

“Such a pretty little cockslut.”

“Please, h-harder”, he tries to shift his hips to get some friction but any kind of movements from his part gets prevented by big strong hands pinning his lower body down.

“Tell me and I’ll give you what you want, omega”, growls the alpha, keeping completely still now.

“I’m you cockslut d- Harry”, he cries out and he almost slips up and calls him daddy. Fuck, he wants to, so, so, so badly but he can’t, he _can’t_. Harry would probably freak out on him and think he’s a weirdo and he’d break up with him.

The alpha, not being aware of his internal tumult and not having noticed what he almost said, snarls and goes wild, and he starts to _really_ fuck him.

He’s railing him, pistoning his hips so hard that Louis gets jolted up with every thrust, headboard knocking against the wall and making so much noise they should worship whoever made Louis’ family leave the house empty or else they’d be in big trouble.

“That’s right, doll, you can joke all you want about fancying other alphas but we both know whose knot you’re always gagging for. Isn’t that right, omega?”, he growls and grips Louis’ chin hard.

“Yours, alpha. I’m only yours”, moans the omega.

He’s getting pounded, his alpha is an animal, every vigorous thrust is hitting his sweet spot dead on and he feels like he’s going to explode any second now. The assault to his prostate his brutal, he doesn’t know if he wants more or if he wants to get away from it. It feels just so _much_. His eyes are starting to water, heart beating out of his chest and stomach clenching almost painfully.

“That’s right, only mine. Should I get you a collar with my name on it, angel? Need to let everyone knows what a knotslut you are for me, for your alpha.”

Louis is crying now, a copious amount of tears rolling down his flaming cheeks, sobs racking his body. “Daddy!”, he wails and then cums, completely untouched.

Harry almost howls as Louis’ hole clenches down on him and getting called daddy combined with sight of his boy coming without being even touched, just from his cock, do him in. He presses inside as deep as he can go and lets his knot pop, locking them together. He sinks his teeth into the tendons of the omega’s neck, leaving a deep mark but still careful not to break the skin and to bite far enough from his scent gland, not wanting to accidentally bond them when they haven’t discussed things like that yet.

He grunts as the strong waves of his orgasm hit him, jets of warm cum spilling inside the omega, and keeps suckling at the skin he’s still holding between his clamped teeth.

He catches his breath and lets his jaw unclench. “Are you alright, candy cane?”

The small omega nods, tears now drying on his cheeks and eyes glassy and puffy.

“Yeah? I wasn’t too rough or said anything wrong?”

“You were perfect, alpha. I loved every second of it”, he reassures him, hands curling around the strands of hair at the base of his nape and playing with them.

“I’m glad, sweetheart. Want to switch positions so you’re comfier while we wait for my knot to go down?”, he asks sweetly, “Yeah? Alright, hold on tight.” He quickly flips them over and adjusts them so they can lay down and cuddle cosily without any discomfort. They both moan at the jostling and the feeling of the knot pulling at his rim, stretching it slightly and making another gush of cum leak out of the alpha.

They stay there, snuggled together and sated, warming each other up and lulling themselves to sleep. Until Harry breaks the silence, disturbing their peace and quiet.

“Baby”, he whispers.

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk about something before we drift to sleep?”

“What”, he mumbles sluggishly, small fists rubbing his eyes.

“Did you notice what you said when you came?”

Louis stays very still and Harry waits patiently for an answer. A full minute passes in silence.

“Omega, don’t pretend to be asleep, I know you’re awake. I can smell your anxiety.”  
“No.”  
“No what?”, he frowns and tries to look down at the evasive omega.  
“I don’t want to talk about this”, the omega stubbornly keeps his face hidden in the boy’s chest.  
“Why not?”  
“Because.”  
“C’mon, candy cane!”  
“Because it’s bloody embarrassing, Harry, that’s why”, he bursts out exasperated, throwing his hands up and finally looking straight into the alpha’s eyes.  
“How is it embarrassing, baby?”  
“It’s a weird thing to say, especially during sex. I know it and I’m not saying it again. There, done.”

He lays down again, head resting on Harry’s chest, deeming conversation over. Harry is having none of it though.  
“No, not done. We’re talking about this because there’s nothing wrong with you calling me daddy.”  
The omega slaps his hands over his eyes in embarrassment. “Please, shut up!”

“Angel, c’mon…”  
“Harry, stop! Of course it’s weird, it’s bloody bonkers! I promise not to do it again, alright? Just drop it.”  
“What if I want you to say it again?”

Louis sucks up a breath and freezes for a second before he frowns.  
“You don’t need to take the piss, that’s just needlessly mean.”  
“I’m not. I liked it which, if you’d let me finish, you would have known.”  
“Honest?”  
“Yep!”  
“You’re not just saying that, are you?”, he squints suspiciously.  
“No, doll, I’m not.”

He blinks. “Oh.”  
“So… is it something that you would be interested in exploring?”  
He nods shyly, a small grin on his face. “Yeah, I mean… it’s not secret I have daddy issues, I guess. But not like, you know, I don’t want to act like a kid or something.”

“No age play, got it. You just want to call me daddy while we fuck then?”  
“Yeah”, he bites his lips, “and I wouldn’t mind if you were a bit rough and, uhm, commanding? Kinda like you were this time, dirty talk and all. And maybe even a bit more, if you wanted.”  
“Yeah, precious? Like what?”  
“We could try a bit of bondage. Blindfolds, handcuffs, ropes, this kind of stuff. And you could order me around and maybe…”  
He hums and nods encouragingly.  
“No, sorry, forget it. It’s stupid.”  
“Baby, we were doing so good, c’mon.”  
“No.”  
“Omega. Be daddy’s good boy.”

He gasps and clenches down on the knot still nestled deep in his arse. “That’s not fair, alpha.”  
“Never said I would play fair. Now c’mon”  
“Well I wouldn’t mind if you set some rules for me”, he trails off insecure, “not like bedtime and chores but _sexual_ rules. No touching, coming only when you tell me to and whatever. And you could punish me when I break them. And other times you could be sweet and loving cause I was very good for you. Like before, when you were saying all those nice things about me, I really liked it.”

“Fuck, doll, ok I get the gist of it. Let’s stop talking about this or we’ll be stuck like this for hours. You’re just making me harder, at this rate I’ll never stop coming. We’ll resume this conversation when I’m not stuffing you full with my cock and we can actually talk about this.”  
The small omega giggles “Alright, alright, daddy.”  
Harry smacks him hard on his left arsecheek, the sound reverberating in the silent room. “Brat.”

Louis moans and starts to squirm in the alpha’s lap before strong hands restrict his movements.

“Yeah, we’re definitely try spanking next time. Now be good and stay still for me.”

***

The snow is falling to the ground, thick and muted, coating everything in white and making every kid in town go crazy with joy and excitement. Well… every kid and Louis.

It’s currently midday, Harry’s family is due to arrive at Louis’s house any minute now so they can all celebrate Christmas Eve together. The young couple is bickering animatedly, the alpha slouching on the sofa and the omega stood in front of him with his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

“Alpha, c’mon!”  
“Lou, baby, we have to be there when my family arrives. We need to introduce our families to each other, remember?”, he explains with as much patience as he can muster.

“If you stop wasting time by arguing with me, we’ll be back before they get here! You know you’re just going to give in eventually, why don’t you just save yourself the trouble?”

Harry sighs and gets up. He’s right, he’ll cave to his omega’s wishes anyway. Not his fault he’s whipped, he’s a simp for his boy.

Louis squeals and scampers off to wear his jacket, he wraps his scarf around his neck twice, hurriedly shoves a beanie on his head and wiggles his fingers to get into a pair of soft gloves. He even sticks his Christmas headband back on top of the beanie. The alpha can’t stop the small coo that escapes from his mouth when he sees how small and adorable the omega looks wrapped up in his winter attire.

“Where’s your umbrella, angel?”  
“No umbrella.”  
“What? Why?”, he asks in disbelief.

“Now, it wouldn’t be a walk _under_ the snow if we were sheltered by an umbrella, innit?”  
“But, lovely, you’ll get sick.”  
“I won’t, alpha, I swear! My clothes are keeping me all warm and cosy. And even if I do, you’ll take care of me!”  
“No, I won’t, because I told you so and you didn’t listen to me.”

“Yes, you will.”  
He sighs in defeat. “Yes, I will.”

Louis smiles victoriously and grabs his hand to quickly tug him out of the house.

The omega acts like a tiny overexcited puppy. He’s skipping, almost dancing, delighted by the crunch the snow makes under the weight of his boots, nose stuck up in the air to look at the snowflakes swirling madly all around him.

Harry’s breath gets caught in his throat at the sight of him. Cheeks pink from the bite of the cold, airy and joyful giggles carried over by the wind, tongue sticking out to try and catch the snow, with snowflakes clinging to his clothes and lashes making his bright eyes look bluer than blue. He looks like winter fairy.

He’s never smelled like Christmas as much as he does right now.

They stroll around the neighbourhood holding hands, arms swinging between them in what almost looks like a childlike manner because of its innocence. The keep smiling at each other and chatting about every possible topic that relates to Christmas, Louis is buzzing now that the day is finally arrived and he feels like he can never talk about anything else.

They must probably look proper crazy to other people, walking in the snow without an umbrella and Louis with his elfish headband with tiny bells tinkling with his every step, but they don’t even notice the weird glances they keep getting, too wrapped up in their own private bubble.

At one point the omega gets distracted by a fluffy dog he sees and immediately scurries over to ask the owner if he can pet it. He stays crouched on the ground making noises at the dog and making small conversation with the old lady holding the leash for at least seven minutes and Harry busies himself with his phone, grimacing at the obviously unanswered texts from his mum and Niall telling him they’re almost there.

He starts to type but he gets abruptly hit smack in the face by a snowball. He splutters indignantly and stares astounded at the giggling omega winking mischievously at him.

“Baby!”, he exclaims, voice incredulous.

When the only answer he gets is another giggle he knits his brows and retaliates.

Louis shrieks when a snowball collides with his left shoulder and immediately runs to avoid a second one being thrown in his direction. Needless to say, a small snowball fight breaks out and, by the time they make it back to the house, they’re both drenched and the alpha’s parents have long since arrived.

When they open the door they find everyone sitting on the sofas, chatting and laughing among themselves. It’s like they’ve all known each other forever; Anne has Ernest sitting on her lap while she listens intently to whatever the twins are telling her, Niall and Gemma laughing with the rest of Louis’ siblings while his mum is struggling trying to put a pair of shoes on little Doris’ socked feet. The scene looks so domestic and soft and it’s everything Louis had ever wanted. It warms his heart to the core despite his freezing and shivering body.

Harry clears his throat to get their attention after standing there for almost a full minute without being noticed.

Their mums gasp when they see how wet they both are, water dripping slowly on the floor creating a small puddle at their feet.

“Oh, poor darling, look at you! You’re trembling”, frets Anne hurrying over the omega, “Harry, you’re supposed to take care of your omega, not let him freeze to death! Why didn’t you take an umbrella with you?”

The alpha opens his mouth to defend himself but his mum just shushes him while fussing over the small boy, rubbing and squeezing his shoulders and arms to try warm him up.

Louis just snickers at his boyfriend and then dashes upstairs to change into some dry clothes, leaving him behind to deal with his mum’s complaints.

Dinner is an even louder affair than the last time Harry has been there, the presence of three more people making it as chaotic as ever. Everyone is excited to talk to everyone and everyone raises their voices to be heard over the cacophony of sounds reverberating in the dining room. Gemma still flirts outrageously with Louis, having no shame even in front of the omega’s whole family, and much to Harry’s horror, Lottie seems to find it hilarious. She even starts to join in on the teasing, agreeing with his sister that she’s a better catch than him and Louis should reconsider his choice.

The omega is amused but quickly puts a stop to it when he sees his sulking boyfriend. “Knock it off, girls! Harry is a great boyfriend and I wouldn’t change him for anything in the world!” He sweetly kisses him on the cheek, lips getting lightly scratched by the alpha’s beard.

After sending the little ones to sleep the rest of them collapse back on the sofas, bellies full and hearts warm, sorting their seating so everyone fits comfortably for at least the length of a film.

The Tomlinsons have two main traditions for Christmas Eve: one is exchanging gifts at midnight and the other is watching every year a Christmas film that has to be new for everyone present. This year they all agreed to watch Last Christmas, it’s a pretty recent film with Emilia Clarke that no one’s had the chance of seeing yet.

Louis of course ends up crying, like almost everyone actually, and he sits himself down on his alpha’s lap to be comforted and cuddled. They ignore Gemma and Lottie’s teasing and just huddle together under a blanket, the omega’s face resting on his shoulder with his nose pressed to his scent gland, occasionally giving it a few sniffs so he can breathe in his alpha’s comforting smell and relax even more, until he’s all but completely limp in his arms.

They stay there until it’s time for Louis to open his gifts. Yes, he’s spoiled like that. He gets separate presents for Christmas and his birthday.

It’s one am in the morning when they finish exchanging and opening gifts, leaving behind the ones for the youngest twins that will open them the next morning. Anne makes them promise to send her videos of their reactions, having grown quickly attached to the little munchkins.

Louis is currently hanging off his boyfriend’s arm, brand new shiny necklace dangling from his neck, and he’s whining and begging their mothers to let Harry spend the night since they’re all going to his house the next day to spend Christmas together anyway. They end up agreeing if only to stop having to listen to his grumblings.

“But no funny business”, Jay warns them sternly.

Louis scoffs at her but Harry immediately swats at his bum, being careful of no one noticing, and is quick to reassure her that of course nothing will be happening.

They retreat to Louis’ bedroom, they snuggle again under the heavy and warm bedding, legs intertwined and faces mere centimetres apart. Harold and Lewis, a hedgehog soft toy that the alpha gave him earlier, squished between their bodies.

“Thank you for my gifts, alpha. I loved them so much.”  
“You’re welcome, omega. And thank you too, I adored mine as well.”

The small omega blushes and hides his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

They fall asleep like this, holding each other tenderly in their matching Christmas pyjamas and with equally matching dopey grins on their faces.

***

Louis gets forcefully thrown on the bed and he lands with a big humph and his face ends up pressed against his pillows, making it a little hard for him to breathe. He huffs and raises his head to save himself from asphyxiation but Harry’s big hand is soon pressing against his back and pushing him down roughly again.

“What do we have here, then?”, he sneers.

The alpha climbs over his body, hands finding their place back on Louis’ tiny narrow waist, face burrowing in the nape of his neck. He sniffs at the faintly sticky skin, tongue darting out to lick the deliciously salty skin, and noses at the neck before slowly starting to make his way down, dragging his nose along the omega’s spine and making goosebumps erupt in response.

He stops when he reaches Louis’ back dimples, kissing and sucking lovingly at them, tongue swirling and dipping, soothing the sting of the bites he can’t stop from taking.

Louis is trembling from the pleasure, biting his lips to keep himself quiet while slick pours out of him like water.

“Daddy, please, no more teasing, I can’t”, he pleads desperately.

He gets a hard smack on his left arsecheek for his trouble. “Who’s in charge here, lovely? You?”

He shakes his head frantically. “No, daddy, you are.”

“That’s right, doll. Then why are you telling daddy what to do, hm? Hasn’t daddy showed you that he knows how to take care of his omega?”, the alpha gives him another harsh slap.

“Yes, I’m sorry, daddy”, he whispers, back arching as if to ask for more.

Harry hums softly and stroke his fingers over the red handprint he left on his boyfriend’s arse. “I know you are, baby, it’s okay. I decide what my omega’s body can or can’t take and you know that. Now be a good boy, yeah?”

Louis nods, slightly out of breath, heart beating out of his chest in anticipation.

“Well, angel, since you apparently want to be in control today, why don’t you ride me, eh?”

He lays down, legs spread lazily and cocksure smirk plastered on his face, he leans back on his elbows and beckons him closer arrogantly with a crocked finger.

“But-”

Harry tuts disapprovingly. “Uh uh uh, not another word. Come here, angel, c’mon.”

Louis slowly moves until he reaches him and hesitantly settles in the alpha’s lap.

“What’s up, sweetie? Not so cheeky anymore, are you?”

The omega fiddles with his finger and risks a glance at him through his eyelashes, biting his lower lip shyly.

“Alpha”, he whines.

The other boy simply hums and draws circles with his thumbs on his soft thighs in a gentle comforting manner.

“You’re so pretty, baby. _My_ pretty baby.”

“Yours, daddy”, he whispers back.

Harry’s hips jerk up, startling a moan out of the omega. He instinctively grinds down on the hard cock rubbing against his wet hole. The alpha grunts at the feeling of his boyfriend’s slick dripping down onto his cock, making everything wet and slippery and hot.

“Fuck, omega, you’re always so wet for me, always soaking. I could slide inside and your body would just accommodate me and my cock. Your body was made for this, for me.”

He rolls his hips, the head of his cock catching at the rim at every movement. The omega mewls every time and tries to push down on the cock bumping against his entrance but his boyfriend’s hands are like a vice around his hips and they keep stopping him.

“Please, daddy, I want”, he whimpers in desperation, eyes starting to sting because of the frustration he’s feeling.

“Alright, flower, since you asked so nicely…”

Harry adjust the grip he has on his boy and lifts him up, small cold hands eager to grab and align him with the scorching hot ring of muscle that’s just begging to suck him in, and then he lowers him back down onto his cock, sliding inside with no difficulty, his omega’s body naturally adjusting to his size.

“Feels so big, daddy”, he moans with his eyes squeezed shut.

“You like it, baby?”

The omega nods and pants heavily, desperate to move but not daring to without being told so. He’s ready to beg.

“Go ahead, precious”, he grants him permission.

Louis sighs in relief and starts to cautiously move. He wiggles his bum experimentally, not sure how to do this since he’s never been on top before, his alpha doing all the work for him. It feels good though so he does it harder. He rocks his hips in slow circles, trying to get the cock inside of him to drag deliciously against his inner walls like Harry always does.

“Ride daddy’s cock, c’mon, baby”, the alpha pats his thighs encouragingly.

Louis starts to move up and down, movements a bit clumsy given his inexperience, and whimpers at the feeling of being so impossibly full. This position makes him feel every single inch of his alpha’s cock’s length, it feels like it’s reaching even deeper inside of him than usual and Louis _loves_ it. He can feel him all the way through his stomach.

Harry grunts, hands tightening around his hips, most certainly leaving fingers shaped bruises behind, and thrusts roughly upwards to meet him halfway.

“H, more”, he cries out just a handful of seconds before he gets a hard smack on his left arsecheek and he’s quick to correct himself, “ _daddy_ , more.”

“Use that dick, angel, make yourself feel good”, he growls out. He starts to seriously spank him, hands coming down harshly and mercilessly on his arsecheeks, he rains down smack after smack without giving him time to take a moment and just breathe.

Louis gets properly into it, he’s impaling himself down on Harry’s cock at every thrust, whimpers and meows spilling out of his mouth nonstop, head thrown back and exposing his neck to Harry’s positively ravenous gaze.

He gets sloppy after a few more minutes, the muscles in his legs starting to burn as he strains to keep riding his alpha, not wanting to stop because it feels too good. He whines, arms clinging to his boyfriend’s neck, fingers tugging viciously at his hair, irked and miffed and wanting Harry to do _something_ about it.

“What’s up, precious? Are you getting tired?”, he coos.

“Yes, daddy”, sniffs with a pout.

Harry places his hands on the omega’s back to hold him close and quickly flips them over, careful not to slip out of Louis. He glances down and he can _see_ his cock through his omega’s stomach, the shape of it creating a very noticeable bulge. He gives an experimentally thrusts and he can feel his own stomach clenching up with _raw_ _want_ at the sight of his cock moving inside of him through his belly.

He starts to fuck him in earnest, thrusts deep and hard, hitting his prostate dead-on every time. He slams inside and then doesn’t pull out, he stays inside and pushes until he feels the bundle of muscle he was looking for and presses the head of his cock against it.

The pleasure for Louis is almost unbearable, it feels almost _too_ good and he opens his mouth in a silent scream as tears start to roll down his face. He’s getting absolutely wrecked.

“Feels good, baby?”

Louis quietly sobs and nods frantically, hands shaking where they grip the alpha’s shoulder tightly, nails digging into the skin. Harry lightly wraps a hand around his throat and keeps it there, just resting there as a gentle pressure.

The omega moans. “Choke me.”

Harry quirks an eyebrow and smirks, intrigued by the request. They’ve done this, and even more, before, obviously, but he wasn’t expecting it this time. He gradually and steadily increases the strength of his hold, squeezing slightly while still being careful of not applying pressure to the trachea with his palm and limiting himself to the carotids for a handful of seconds at time. He stops when he notices the look in Louis’ eyes getting too spacey for his liking; he wants him to get a little lightheaded, not pass out.

When he whimpers sadly in objection at his action he’s quick to push his fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet and content. He keeps fucking him brutally, fingers stuffed in the omega’s mouth, drool dripping down his hand and wrist.

“My little pretty cockslut, look at you. You’re already gagging for my knot, you’re just a hole, aren’t you?”

He can feel him clenching rhythmically around him, moans getting louder and louder each second.

“Don’t you dare come, omega”, growls Harry ferociously.

“Daddy”, he gasps incredulous.

“If you want to come, you’ve got to ask for it nicely. I want to hear you beg. Or you won’t be coming at all.”

“Please, please, please”, he’s sobbing, back arching and nails clawing at the alpha’s back.

“You beg so prettily, sweet flower.”  
“Daddy, please, I’m going to come.”

“No. A little longer, baby, c’mon you can do it. Don't come.”

“I can’t”, he shakes his head in denial.

“Don’t”, he growls in his alpha’s voice.

Louis wails out again, the sound visceral and primal and painful, body naturally stiffening up to follow his alpha’s order despite it feeling impossible.

“Fuck, you’re such a good omega, such a good boy. Come for me, angel, you deserve it. Come.”

The omega almost blacks out, brain going into shock from the quick switch between his body trying to please his alpha by refusing to come and his body instinctively and immediately coming at his alpha’s command.

Harry snarls and his knot pops into place, locking them together.

The alpha flops down on him, groaning at the swatting he gets on his shoulders and rolling on his side, mindful of his knot and not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

They breathe deeply and loudly in the suddenly silent room. Louis is laying sprawled over on top of Harry’s body, limbs heavy and tired and skin covered by a sheen layer of sweat.

They’ve been in a relationship for seven months now. Louis bites his lip, heart beating so fast it feels like it’s trying to escape from his ribcage, stomach tied up in nervous tangles. He closes his eyes, too scared to face reality, and squeezes Harry’s hand three times.

It’s quiet for what it feels like an eternity but in reality it’s probably close to ten seconds.

“I love you too, my precious omega.”

The omega lets out an elated giggle, relieved and giddy, as he hides his face in his neck to dissimulates the blush making his cheeks feel like they’re on fire.

“I want to keep you forever, want to love you for the rest of my life”, whispers Harry, heart in his throat and fingertips dancing along soft smooth golden skin.

“Then mate me”, whispers Louis back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, loves !!  
> This took me forever to finish so I hope it doesn't entirely sucks lmao I also tried very hard to make it sound as british as I could and, let me tell you, it wasn't that easy.  
> English is not my first language and this fic is bloody long and I'm only human, I've proofread this like two thousands times but I probably still missed something lol I've done my best !!  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to have a chat or just watch me obsess over Louis on Twitter, I'm @pinapplouis.
> 
> Thanks for reading this, if you did, and I'll see you soon when I'll finish up the sequel of my other fic. Bye, lovelies xx


End file.
